The Perfect Enigma
by wordsonpages
Summary: "And when they lay entwined in her bed after proving to each other just how deep their emotions run and he kisses her temple smiling at her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, drinking her in like he's parched and she's water, she feels truly perfect for the first time in her life."- Bughead :)
1. The Perfect Enigma

Hey guys,

this is my first Riverdale fic but I am hoping to write some more! I love this pairing and would like to turn this into a series of oneshots, however, I would really love to get some ideas or prompts from you guys! I think that will make it easier to write interactions between them and I would love to write what you guys want to see, so please hit me up :)

Enjoy! x

* * *

Perfect. That was what she was supposed to be. For as long as Betty could remember her mother had been pushing her to cultivate a flawless image. From critiquing her entire appearance every morning before she left the house-"that blouse has a crease in it", "red really isn't your colour dear"-, to pushing her to do better at school even when she is getting straight A's, to shoving pills down her throat, to basically attempting to control every aspect of her life. For a long time Betty let her mother treat her as she pleased and strived to fit into the image she had created for her. And although, in the wake of Jason Blossom's murder and the evolution of her friendship with Veronica Betty was trying to take the lead in her life and resist her mother's whims, she still found herself being restricted to an image of perfection.

It was as though she was tasked with being the perfect one so that the people around her could all go about making mistakes in their own lives yet still feel a sense of security in her own put together image. And to an extent the bright blonde did pride herself on her ability to present such an image to the world, but deep down the expectation to be faultless was killing her. Crushing her, because she doesn't feel perfect, she feels like she's failing.

Except when she's with Jughead. Betty's not sure what it is about the sardonic, raven haired boy but every time she's around him it's as though all expectations, all preconceived notions of who she should be are left at the door. And it's utterly freeing. Jughead is the only person in her life that makes her feel like it's okay to be dark sometimes. She revels in that feeling, because as he told her one rainy afternoon in the office of the Blue and Gold after she had the day to come to grips with the fact that her father could possibly be a murderer, "it's okay to feel sad or angry or whatever you want to feel Betty, it doesn't make you a bad person, it just makes you human."

And when it's just the two of them following a lead, or sitting in a booth at Pop's, or walking home from school he makes her feel special. When he places his slightly callused hands on her smooth cheeks, and reminds her to breathe and that he's right here as she fights off a panic attack and looks into her clear blue eyes which such honesty he makes her feel safe. When he gives her that shy, half smile when she says something witty he makes her feel wanted. When he compliments her vocabulary choices in her articles for the school paper he makes her feel smart. When he kisses her and pulls her close, looking at her with such raw passion in his blue, green eyes she feels loved. And when they lay entwined in her bed after proving to each other just how deep their emotions run and he kisses her temple smiling at her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, drinking her in like he's parched and she's water, she feels truly perfect for the first time in her life. She feels like his personal brand of perfection, because of her scars, and wounds and flaws, not in spite of them. And honestly it's the most liberating thing she has ever felt.

* * *

Jughead Jones is an enigma; mysterious, difficult to understand. For as long as he can remember he's kept to himself, never sharing too much, not letting people in too deep. He's dark and brooding and sardonic and sarcastic and is very much content with being alone. His friend's valued his company and the humour he provided them but they never needed him. They were never overly concerned if he wasn't around. He points out the truth when they need to hear it and they avoid him until their egos heal and that's the way it works. He's never needed people and people never needed him. It was an equilibrium that was delicate and untouched.

Until Betty happened. They had always been friends, a pleasant consequence of being friend's with Archie, but they had never spent much time in isolation as a pair. But then Archie starting messing up and Jason was murdered and her family got crazier, while his fell further apart and they both went looking for answers. He was caught completely off guard though when he discovered she was his answer. The bubbly blonde girl next door, who stashed her problems at the back of her mind and the bottom of her heart to be the rock her friend's needed and the daughter her parents wanted. Slowly she crept her way into his dark exterior and softened his heart. She envied his ability to show the world his darkness so he let her present her own. He let her be vulnerable and in showing him her own weakness she pushed past his apathetic nature and into his heart. She made him feel light… happy even.

When she smirked at him following a sarcastic remark, he feels warm. When she affectionately gripped his face and brushed her thumb across his cheek, he feels loved. When she locks their fingers together under the lunch table or leaned into his side he feels content. When she tells him how much he means to her in a voice so soft and honest he feels needed. When she looks at him with lidded eyes and kisses him he feels desired. When she winks at him during cheerleading practice or at football games, he feels visible. When she asks him to walk her home he feels remarkable. When she looks at him with a cheeky smile and adoration in her shining blue eyes after he offers her his jacket he feels like a gentlemen. When she presses a delicate kiss to his chest as they lie together bare souled and bare bodied in her bed he feels so completely at peace. She makes him feel complex and multifaceted, rather than like a mystery and it makes him happier than he's ever been, and it's honestly the most genuine thing he's ever felt.


	2. Bad days and chasing pain away

**A/N:** Hey guys,

Firstly, I wanted to thank everyone for checking out my story and especially those of you who were kind enough to favourite, follow and review! I am so appreciative of you all :)

Secondly I just wanted to give a little shoutout to Nicole who not only gave me wonderful words of encouragement, but also gave me this idea- bughead comfort story, in light of all the hardship they are going through and especially Jughead.

So this oneshot is basically about Betty being there for Jughead through a crappy time. I'm worried its a bit long and drags on a little so let me know what you think and PLEASE KEEP HITTING ME UP WITH PROMPTS AND IDEAS!

thanks guys, enjoy xx

* * *

Jughead Jones was having a bad day. In fact make that a bad week. Okay maybe even a bad year. A bad life? The raven haired boy shook his head ruefully and attempted to shake the stench of self-pity from his form. The teen was brooding on a good day, so in light of the morning he had had Jughead was positively despondent. And yes maybe he was being _slightly_ dramatic but he really didn't give a shit as this point. So he continued to walk down the hallway, shoulders slouched, hands shoved angrily in his jacket pocket, death stare in place.

"Hey," a bright voice came from behind him, snapping the boy out of his angst filled haze. Jughead would know that particular voice anyway and couldn't help the slight smile that interrupted his scowl momentarily at the sound.

"Hey," he replied dryly as he stopped walking and turned toward the blonde. Her own relaxed features automatically morphed into those of concern upon noticing his tense posture and tone. "What's up with you?" Betty asked tentatively, bringing a gentle hand to her boyfriend's forearm in what she hoped was a gesture of comfort. When he had texted her that morning to let her know he was running late to school and not to worry about it, Betty hadn't been overly phased, but now she found herself questioning whether it was something she should have been worrying about and couldn't help the small wave of guilt that was building within her.

Jughead shifted uneasily on his feet at the question eyes scanning nervously around the hall, avoiding her gaze. His dark brows furrowed further at her question as he tried to decide what to tell her. He knew he wanted to tell her everything. And he knew she would understand that she would try her best to cheer him up and make everything better for him. He could picture her light caresses and compassionate stare as he opened up about his woes and spilled his misfortunes to her.

"Nothing, I'm just having a really crappy morning." He tried not to wince at the falsity of the statement and did his best not to crack under the pressure of her startling blue eyes. He wanted to tell her that he was freaking exhausted due to getting minimal to no sleep last night thanks to the cold temperatures of the autumn encroaching on winter nights and the lack of heating in the abandoned video store on the edge of town. He wanted to tell her that he was late because he had to wait until after the morning rush before he could use the gas station bathroom to wash up and change without being noticed and THEN had to make the trek to school. He wanted to tell her how much it hurt to find his dad passed out on the floor over and over again, the stench of alcohol radiating from him. He wanted to tell her how painful it was to tell him he couldn't be around him, that he had to go. But he couldn't. He knew she would throw all her energy into fussing over him and making sure he was okay. And really the only thing that mattered to him right now was that she was okay. Her life was falling apart too, and he needed to be strong for her.

Betty raised her eyebrows at him, letting him know she wasn't convinced. "Really Betts, I'll be fine," He pushed, this time putting a little more effort into his façade, to try and come across convincingly noncommittal. He even managed to throw her a smile. "Okay…" Jughead could tell she wasn't entirely convinced but was ready to drop the matter for his sake. A gesture that made his heart flutter with uncharacteristic warmth, allowing his face to soften, as he admired the blonde haired, sweater clad girl in front of him. Betty couldn't help but return his sentiment and smiled back at him, yet somewhat shyly as she swooned under the intensity of his piercing eyes, illuminating her soul with the pure adoration she found there. And although neither one of them were huge fans of PDA's- they were deeply personal and were inclined to reserve their affection for personal moments too- it was as if they were magnets and unable to resist the force pulling them toward each other in that moment. So they found themselves standing in the middle of the hallway of Riverdale High, lips locked in a sweet embrace, laced with tenderness, Betty's hands delicately gripping the front of Jughead's jacket, while one of his hands gripped her hip lightly, the other resting against her cheek.

It was strange to Jughead the way kissing her felt so natural, despite the fact that they had only been together for a week. Not that he was complaining, in fact he revelled in the sensation of her lips against his, the sweet taste of her strawberry lip gloss contrasting with the bitter hint of her morning coffee was addicting. He had found kissing her tantamount to breathing, easy, instinctive but essential to his survival. And each time their lips met her felt like he had been held under water and needed to obtain as much air, as much of her, as he could immediately.

"Oh hello!" A teasing voice broke them out of their bubble. The newly formed couple turned around to find a very amused Veronica Lodge looking at them with a proud glint in her eyes, a smug looking Kevin Keller, and one slightly off-beat looking Archie Andrews. The pair shared a sheepish glance.

"Hi to you too," Jughead replied, irritated and slightly bored mask back in place and his earlier frustration seeping back into his mood. His sardonic tone and raised brow only adduced an eye roll from the dark haired beauty. Betty subtly grabbed her boyfriend's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, before changing the topic of conversation to river vixen's practice. Jughead again found himself silently appraising her attentive nature as he reverted back to hating the world throughout the rest of lunch. Thankfully, the rest of his friends were either too engaged in their conversations to notice his even greater lack of participation than usual or were smart enough not to mention it.

The shrill sound of the bell ringing to signal the end of lunch, initiated the dissipation of the group from the table yet. "Betty we have history," Archie called over his shoulder, when he noticed his long time best friend hadn't moved from her seat. "I know, just give me a minute okay? I'll catch up," the girl responded, giving the red head a look that told him to not to question her; he had a feeling it had something to do with his other life-long friend. Archie nodded and continued on his way leaving the two of them alone.

"Betty Cooper risking being late to class for me? I'm flattered," Jughead teased turning to face her. "Ha ha," she quipped, rolling her eyes in good humour. "So I get you don't want to talk about it, I do and that's okay, but I also know that you're not okay _so_ how about we skip sleuthing this afternoon and go grab some burgers and milk shakes at Pop's?" Jughead laced his fingers through hers where they rested on the table, before fixing her with a look of gratitude. "I'm in, but only if you're treating." Betty laughed and nodded, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before gathering her things and heading to class.

* * *

It was getting late. And Jughead couldn't help the fevered glances he kept throwing at the clock hung behind the counter at Pop's. Betty and himself had skipped their free period – the last of the day-in which they would usually work on the Blue and Gold and opted to seek solace in cheese burgers, fries and shakes at Pop's instead. They had sat in their usual booth, talking about Jason's murder, her crazy family, their friend's latest ventures and basically anywhere else their minds drifted wasting away the afternoon and then night. And Jughead had felt more at peace and at ease than he had all day, basking in the feel of her smooth hand in his, the radiance of her smiles, her bubbly laughter and passionate tone as she spoke allowing her to carry him away from his troubles. But now as he watched the clock round 10:30 and his girlfriend begin to yawn at regular intervals he felt the knot of anxiety that had been twisting unpleasantly in his stomach all day return. He hadn't worked out where he was gonna stay tonight.

"As much as I would love to stay here all night I think I need to get home before I fall asleep," Betty said, sliding out of the booth to stand before him, offering a hand. Reluctantly he took it, nodding and gathering his things.

"I'll walk you home," He offered, even though they both already knew he would. Jughead placed a hand on the small of her back leading her from the diner, while he gathered himself and tried not to let his concerns grace his face.

The night air was chilling and was beginning to bite, causing both their cheeks to flush. Jughead noticed Betty shiver and quickly shed his jacket, draping it across her shoulders. She didn't hesitate to shrug her arms through the sleeve and pull the collar up. Their walk was mostly silent, bar the sounds of few cars, and the echoes of teenage laughter in the distance.

They were beginning to close in on her house, and Jughead could feel his nerves alight further, prompting him to dig his hands further into his jean pockets. Betty could sense him tense next to her and frowned. She didn't say anything though. All day she was so close to forcing him to spill but she stopped herself short every time, reminding herself to respect his privacy and insisting he would talk when he was ready. She had revelled in his relaxed demeanour at Pop's and gave herself mental accolades for cheering him up, but as soon as they were out the door of the diner she noticed his demeanour revert back to tormented.

They were in front of her house now. They stopped at the end of the drive way and stood like that for a moment, not talking just studying one another. Her delicate mouth twisted up, as she contemplated what to say. He rose an eyebrow in response, waiting.

"You don't want to go home do you?" She finally said, broaching the very subject he had been trying to avoid all day. The dark haired nomad blanched, baffled as to how she had drawn that conclusion. She seemed to pick up on his line of internal questioning, "I know that feeling. I've been there. It's written all over you," she shrugged, letting him know she wasn't mad, or pitying him, just merely curious and more importantly concerned for him. He sighed.

"No." Blunt but true. He didn't bother mentioning he currently didn't have a home to go to; or one worth going to.

"Okay. Give me two minutes," and with that she was disappearing into her house. All the enigmatic boy could do was watch after her with a look of utter confusion plastered on his face. True to her word the blonde returned a few minutes later this time with a much larger bag, stuffed with supplies he couldn't see.

"What are you doing?" he queried, totally thrown by her actions. "You'll see," was the only clarification he got before she started off down the street again. He was quick to follow reaching for the bag in her arms. She thanked him and continued on, a determined look painted across her face. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the high school. More specifically the office of their beloved Blue and Gold. "Betts, I.." he didn't know what to say, he could barely process what was going on.

"You need somewhere to stay right? Well stay here. It's warm and sheltered and an escape," she explained, blue eyes shining with a mixture of pride and compassion as she unlocked the door. Jughead was speechless, especially when she grabbed the large back from his hands, producing two sleeping bags and some pillows.

"You're staying here too?" She just shot him an ' _obviously'_ look before getting to work laying the sleeping bags out. "My mum's out of town visiting Polly and I just told my dad I was staying at Veronica's to work on an assignment." Jughead couldn't believe the sight before him. He couldn't believe her. His amazing, clever, compassionate, kind, beautiful, caring girlfriend. The one who knew what was going on without him having to say anything [most of what was going on anyway]. The one who didn't make a big deal out of it, but rather went out of her way to help him, to make him okay.

He couldn't help himself, he marched right up to her, grabbed her by the waist and crushed his lips to hers, while simultaneously pulling her flush against him. Her hands automatically went to his hair knocking the beanie off its perch as she let out an appreciative moan. He kissed her harder, pouring all the passion and gratitude her had for her into their kiss. Their mouths continued to explore each other's as his hands roamed the exposed flesh where her sweater had ridden up above her jeans. Eventually they broke apart but remained close, panting slightly as their breath fanned the other's face.

"Thank you," he breathed quietly, but with so much raw emotion Betty felt her heart ache. She stroked his jaw with a feather light touch, matching his intense gaze- blue and green crashing together like the ocean in a storm- "any time," she replied just as softly. And she meant it, he could tell that she really meant it. She would be there, always.


	3. The Exception

**A/N:** Hey lovely readers!

I have been so overwhelmed with the response to this story and I am so insanely grateful to all of you have read my stories, and particularly those of you who have been kind enough to favourite, follow and review (you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me). THANKYOU!

I'm definitely going to try and keep spitting out these one shots as much as I can but I would really appreciate some prompts just to make it a little easier. I was also wondering how you guys would feel about some more mature/steamy one shots? I probably wouldn't post them as part of this story so I don't have to change the rating but I've been toying with the idea of writing some

Anyway, I loved episode six and it birthed my inspo for this one…

Hope you guys enjoy it xx

* * *

Betty Cooper was a mess. That much was obvious as she scrutinised her appearance in the mirror on her vanity. Her usually neat pony tail was battling multiple stray curls; left over rain drops clung to the blonde strands and slowly continued on their way, dripping onto her neck at irregular intervals. Her usually clear blue eyes were red and irritated from tears shed earlier as a consequence of the roller coaster of emotions she had experienced in the last 24 hours and traces of mascara were smudged under her eyes and across her cheeks. But as Betty looked at herself soaking wet and shivering she couldn't help but find her outwardly disheveled appearance to perfectly symbolise her emotional state.

The complete and utter worry she felt for her institutionalised, pregnant sister who had somehow escaped the hell that was Our Sisters of Quiet Mercy and whose whereabouts was currently unknown was all consuming, igniting nausea in her stomach and a burning anxiety in her chest. On top of that she was struggling to make sense of, well everything. After the events of the day and the stories Polly had told her Betty was struggling to find clarity amongst the blurred line between truth and lies and everything she knew about her family. Her _crazy_ family who sent their daughter away to an asylum, who were prime suspects in a murder case, who managed to subject pressure on her emulating that of a hurricane and who played with her frail nerve endings on the daily. They _were_ crazy.

Her restless musings were disrupted by the image of the raven haired boy with the beanie and the peculiar name sneaking through her window in true Montague fashion to ease her mind and remind her that she wasn't them. Her hand rose to her now chapped lips- a result of nervous gnawing at her lower one- and her fingers lightly brushed the place he had so wonderfully kissed only hours before. She vividly recounted the feel of his full lips upon hers, their embrace rife with passion, yet somehow still sweet and secure. The thought made her smile. Yet, the memory only circulated back to her earlier distress as she recalled her epiphone in the direct aftermath of their "moment", bringing a frown once again to her usually soft features. The uneasiness of her stomach at this current moment juxtaposed the butterflies she had felt then in every sense. Kissing Jughead had been one of the most beautiful moments of her life but of course she couldn't revel in it. Nothing in her life could be laced with the sweetness of simplicity; everything was loud and blunt and abrupt and demanded her attention.

He understood, of course he did. His need to credit facts was as strong, if not stronger than hers, and she did need to know. She needed to know whether Polly was crazy like them. The blonde was unable to vocalise the relief that had betrothed her when they had found the car. But now as she paced her room, wearing tracks in the carpet she couldn't help but feel like she was going insane.

Her parents had sent her home after finding out Polly had escaped; livid and more intimidating than she had seen them in a long while. Betty had never realised what a truly terrifying combination anger, fear, love and outrage could be until her parents had adopted such a persona. So now at 2am she found herself all alone in her pink bedroom, the wallpaper mocking her in its innocence of flowers and pastels, intensifying her anxiety. Unable to stand the irritating feeling of her saturated clothes any longer, Betty pried the items off of her body, attempting to relieve the suffocating feeling to no avail and changed into her pajama shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt before crawling onto her bed and grabbing the closet pillow to find comfort in.

Part of her wanted to cry, but she felt as though her tears had run dry, her eyes as barren as a desert in drought. So she sat huddled on her bed, thinking and fretting. That is until she heard a small knock on her window, imitating the sound of earlier that day. The distraught girl, allowed flicker of a smile to grace her face as she rose to meet her "Romeo".

Pushing the window open, Betty found a still drenched Jughead Jones resting against her window sill, ladder beneath his feet. He didn't smile. He didn't feel it was appropriate. But he did fix her with a steady gaze, his green eyes exuding passion and concern.

"Hey," he greeted in his usual flat tone, yet his voice taking on a softer edge- one reserved for her.

"Hi." Betty stepped aside, allowing him room to climb through the window just as he had earlier in the day to stand before her. "You could've used the door you know," she half joked, attempting to diffuse the thick tension in the room. The enigmatic boy's lip curved slightly at the corner, "I know," was all she got in return. Her heart fluttered as he took a small but deliberate step toward her, brows furrowing as he took in her exhausted profile.

"How you holding up?"

Betty just sighed and shrugged, an action that caused Jughead's chest to tighten unbearably. He had seen pain reflected in her usually bright eyes so many times over the past few weeks and each time his heart protested, but there was something about this particular action that was so vulnerable, so disheartening, so broken that it made his whole being ache and yearn to literally eject any trace of hurt from her soul.

"I honestly don't know Juggie. I don't know what to think anymore, what to feel..." her words trailed off under the intensity of his gaze. Her breath caught in her throat. He was so close and it was so very distracting, She never noticed the different shades of green in his eyes before, ranging from a light greyish green, to deep sea green. She could feel his warm breath fan her face, making her eyes droop closed for a second. She yearned to reach out and brush his wet hair from his forehead, wipe away the stray droplets of rain on his cheek.

"Well maybe you should stop focusing on what you _should_ feel and concentrate on what you _do_ feel," his words were heady, yet delicate. Her eyes flickered open. He was right. Maybe she was going crazy because she was spending too much time trying to work out what the appropriate emotion was for this situation. But really was there any? She knew she was confused, but in this moment, locked in his heated gaze, enthralled with his company she felt a surprising sense of clarity. Clarity regarding him, _them._ Part of her felt guilty, allowing herself to be swept away in the butterflies and safety and peace and mystery that was Jughead when her family, her world was crumbling around her. But the louder, demanding part of her was screaming to let these feelings overwhelm her. To let herself get lost in him. To chase that clarity.

So she did. Reaching up she decided to indulge, fingers brushing his dark strands from his face, proceeding to cup his cheek delicately and basking in the slight hitch of his own breath. Before she could even really register her actions, she found herself pushing up onto her toes and connecting their lips. The sensation was one that filled her body with warmth, put her racing mind to rest, sent shivers down her spine, and caused the butterflies in her stomach to implode, morphing into a stronger passion. Jughead's own hands came to rest on her waist, pulling her closer and angling his head to slant his mouth over hers in a positively sinful way. The pair stayed locked in a passionate embrace for some time, tongues dancing, hands tentatively wandering, until the need for air became too great, causing them to break apart. Neither went far though, remaining in each other's space, foreheads resting on one another, breaths coming in pants and shy, yet content smiles gracing their faces. Opening her eyes, Betty was startled by the purity of his gaze. Her teeth set into her lower lip as her thumb ran the sharp edge of his jaw.

"Wow," he breathed, causing her small grin to morph into a radiant smile.

"yeah," she giggled. Jughead's fingers stroked her hip where his hands rested, inducing a pleased sigh from the girl. "So Juliet…" he started unsure of what to say, yet feeling as though something needed to be spoken between them.

"We're the exception," Betty stated, the broken girl now replaced by this beautiful ray of sunshine as she reflected on the words Veronica had told her early on in their friendship- "Romeo and Juliet are the exception, not the rule", bizarrely it seemed fitting for them. "Sorry?" He asked raising a brow in confusion. "Don't worry," she assured, causing him to shake his head good naturedly before they returned to grinning stupidly at each other.

"Was that okay for our redo 'moment'?" Betty teased, dazed expression still in place. Jughead let out a small breathy chuckle. "Perfect. But I'm hoping this isn't our last moment?" he replied trying not to let his nerves make themselves known.

"We'll definitely be having plenty of moments," she reassured, "especially if you keep sneaking into my room like this."


	4. Irritable Envy

**A/N:** Hey lovelies!

Once again I have to start by thanking all you wonderful people for your incredible response to my work! You're reviews and positive reception of this story means so much to me, so THANKYOU! And a special thankyou to those of you who have made suggestions. This one shot was inspired by Lusterrdust's suggestion of "jealous Archie" and Bughead being sure of their feelings. It's a bit long so sorry if I rambled haha.

I'm working on some steamy Bughead stuff now so hopefully that will be posted separately under the "mature" rating soon.

Please keep hitting me up with ideas and I hope you all enjoy this one :) xx

* * *

Archie Andrews was jealous. That was the only logical conclusion Jughead Jones could derive from his friend's recent behaviour. The red headed boy had been acting uncharacteristically strange all week and the common factor in said behaviour was Betty and himself. Although they had been together for a few weeks now, Betty and Jughead had mutually agreed not to make telling their friends a big thing. They had just gone about their days as usual finding their feet in their relationship, gradually allowing displays of affection to seep into normalcy. As such, their friends had begun to pick up on the sings- handholding, dates, leaning against each other in the hallways or at lunch and obviously kissing- but none of them had said to much about it, although Veronica and Kevin had interrogated Betty for details like the gossip vultures that they were.

However, over the course of the past week Jughead had noticed Archie's behaviour continually develop from confusion, to frustration to downright jealously. It had started with a quizzical gaze as Betty had sat on his lap at lunch on Monday to accommodate the increasing number of people who were sitting at their table, now including Cheryl and Valerie. It had then turned into irritated glares in their direction when Betty had kissed Jughead hello on Tuesday morning by his locker, and when he had offered her his Jacket as they walked to Pop's after school. By Wednesday Archie was joining them on their walk to school and making extra efforts to include himself in every conversation the two were having. On Thursday he was begging Betty to help him with his math homework afterschool despite knowing Jughead and Betty always worked on the Blue and Gold on Thursday's after school; Betty had politely rejected Archie's plea directing him to Kevin who was just as good at math as she was.

And although Jughead was trying his absolute hardest to not let Archie's behaviour bother him- he didn't want to be _that_ guy- he couldn't help but feel a little possessive of his girlfriend by the time Friday rolled around. Not to mention particularly annoyed at his supposedly best friend who was wearing very thin on the beanie wearing boy's nerves. So he really couldn't help the way his already hard features twisted deeper into a scowl upon the sight of his girlfriend's long time neighbour waiting for her at the front of her drive way. Upon seeing Jughead stroll up the path Archie's only face became set in a deep frown, one he failed miserably at hiding as Jughead nodded at him in greeting before leaning against her mailbox.

"Archie."

"Jughead."

Silence.

It wasn't necessarily awkward, but rather tense, each young man growing increasingly infuriated by the other's presence as they waited for the centre of their unspoken feud to reveal herself. On any other day, maybe even five days earlier Jughead would have laughed at his friend's boyish nervousness- restlessly shifting from foot to foot- and probably would have made a sarcastic comment about it for good measure. But today he really wasn't inclined to do so.

Thankfully Betty emerged from her house moments later, blonde hair done up in her signature pony tail and clad in a pair of well-fitting dark jeans, converse and a light grey sweater. Jughead was torn between admiring his gorgeous girlfriend and glaring at his friend for also admiring her; he couldn't really blame him, she was hard not to admire, but still he didn't have to be so obvious about it when Jughead was standing _right there_.

Betty sighed upon seeing the two boys waiting for her. In all honesty she had expected to see them both waiting for her this morning, she had picked up on Archie's behaviour over the past week and although she was a little flattered, it was beginning to really grate on her nerves. She just wanted to walk to school with her boyfriend in peace without Archie trailing along like a lost puppy.

Trying not to let her frustration show, Betty continued down the drive way meeting the boys. "Morning Arch," she greeted walking past him, offering a small smile- one he eagerly returned. "Juggie," she continued turning to her boyfriend a genuine smile gracing her face at the sight of him. He looked good today, messy hair peeking out of his signature beanie, clad in dark jeans, plaid shirt tied around his waist, combat boots on his feet, black t-shirt and jacket. He smirked at her a little, the way her stunning blue eyes appraised him not going unnoticed. And maybe it was a little douchey, but he really couldn't be held accountable for gripping her waist and pulling her in for a lingering 'good morning' kiss. One which definitely lasted longer than necessary as her own hands came to grip the front of his shirt, his lightly rubbing circles where they rested on her waist as she smiled against his lips when he playfully nipped her lower one.

An exaggerated cough broke them from the spellbinding bubble they had created there in her driveway and the pair broke apart to see Archie glaring at them. Well mostly Jughead. While Betty blushed a little and changed their embrace so that she was now holding his hand, Jughead felt no shame whatsoever and may have even sent Archie a special little smirk that was definitely intended to further aggravate the red head.

"We'll be late if you two keep that up," he grumbled before setting off, leaving the couple to shoot each other amused glances before following him down the road.

The rest of the morning went relatively smoothly and Jughead was beginning to relax more as the day progressed, his frustration at Archie dissipating. That was until lunch rolled around and the red head's audacity returned. Approaching their usual lunch table, Jughead noticed only two members of his group seated; Archie and Betty. And while the picture before him would usually be nothing concerning, he couldn't help but feel anger bubble within his veins. Attempting to set his face in a neutral expression Jughead continued on placing his tray on the table and sliding onto the bench beside Betty. The girl smiled at him, instinctually shifting into his space so that their thighs were touching a move that made his green eyes shine with not only adoration for her but also glow victoriously. Archie's jaw clenched.

"Hey guys, what're you talking about?" the sardonic teen asked, opening a packet of chips and offering some to his girlfriend. "Archie was just telling me about some movie he wanted to see tonight," Betty shrugged before picking at her food. Jughead rose a brow in the other boy's direction but attempted to remain nonchalant about the situation.

"Actually Betty, I was thinking maybe we could go see it together. You know we haven't really hung out much lately…" Archie trailed off, eyeing Jughead's hand which now rested on Betty's waist. "Oh I'm sorry Arch I can't tonight. We already made plans," Betty replied in an apologetic tone gesturing to her boyfriend. Archie became a strange combination of crestfallen and agitated at her reply and pressed on, "Well can't you guys just hang out another night? You're always together."

Okay now Jughead was annoyed. "No we can't, sorry _pal_ ," he responded his usually dry tone taking on a harder edge. "Besides we are together now, so of course we're gonna spend time together."

"Whatever, I gotta go." Archie spat, gathering his food and leaving the couple to their own devices. As soon as he was out of earshot Jughead turned to Betty with an exasperated expression. "He's really starting to piss me off." Betty sighed, completely understanding her boyfriend's growing irritation but also feeling a little guilty for making her friend feel bad.

"I know, he's getting on my nerves too." She rested a delicate hand on Jughead's forearm attempting to relieve some of his tension. "So what should we do about it?" He asked his tone returning to normal. Betty bit her lip, mind reeling to develop a plan. "I'll talk to him," she said finally. Jughead looked at her a little apprehensively, yet remained silent. His brooding demeanour insinuating he was weighing the pros and cons of her solution. Betty brought her hand up to cradle his face. "It's the best plan I've got. If you talk to him you'll both just get more annoyed with each other. I'll just let him know that I'm with you and that's not gonna change. So he can suck it up and get on with it." She spoke with such conviction he would have been a fool not to believe her words, although he knew logically she was right. So he nodded and offered a small smile as she pecked him on the cheek and they returned to their lunch.

* * *

Betty's parents were out of town for the weekend, allowing her and Jughead an opportunity to spend a night entirely to themselves without any unwelcome distractions or worrying about psychotic parents. They were currently lounging on the plush couch in her living room, Jughead's legs stretched out on the coffee table in front of them, one arm resting on the back of the couch, while Betty sat snuggled in the corner of the sofa legs stretched across his lap. They were watching Rebel Without a Cause, stuffing their faces and taking solace in the other's company. They had agreed Betty would make time to confront Archie before the weekend was over, but for tonight they were more than content to get lost in their own world. As the movie progressed, Betty noticed Jughead's hand that wasn't resting against the back of the couch had found home on her right leg. She was now clad in her pyjama shorts, a hoodie and her curls were bouncing freely around her shoulders; To Jughead she looked truly irresistible and he really couldn't contain his hands from roaming her long legs, especially when they were splayed over his lap. Betty raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend playfully questioning his action. Jughead only smirked in reply and his hand began to venture higher on her, up her inner thigh and down again in a deliciously teasing manoeuvre. His smirk only widened, complimenting this mischievous gleam in his eyes as the blonde let out a small whimper at his ministrations.

"Juggie…" she breathed, her eyes becoming dark with passion. He only rose a brow in response, playing innocent and continued his actions. After a few more minutes of the delicious torture Betty found she could no longer concentrate on the movie playing before them and desperately needed to feel more of him. Before her boyfriend could predict her actions, Betty had abruptly risen from her position leaning against the arm of the couch and moved to straddle his waist, her luscious locks creating a curtain around them. "Betts," he groaned in a tone that triggered a wave of heat low in her belly, causing her to push herself flush against him and capture his lips in a sinful kiss. The temperature in the room quickly rose as their mouths attacked each other in a furious battle of passion. Jughead's hands moved lower on her waist before gliding further down to rest on her bum, as her own began to roam the skin of his back and stomach beneath his t-shirt. His tongue met hers, teasing, igniting. The fire between them was growing to an inferno as she moved her hips against him causing the boy beneath he to break away from the kiss with a slight moan, before moving his lips to a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, causing Betty's breath to hitch and producing a whine as he continued to pay attention to the area.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" a booming voice, dripping with anger pulled the two from their moment of passion, the fire immediately extinguished as they noticed none other than Archie Andrews standing in the doorway of the Cooper's home.

"I think I could ask you the same thing?" Jughead quipped back, his own voice laced with a threatening brand of venom. Archie had the decency to look slightly sheepish his eyes returning to normal size after the shock of finding his best friend's in such a compromising position.

"I just noticed the light on and Dad mentioned Betty's parents were out of town so I just wanted to check in on her." He admitted rubbing his neck. Betty awkwardly removed herself from Jughead's lap, running a hand through her surely messed up hair trying to revert back to a presentable state. Jughead tried his best not to look too amused at her dishevelled appearance, taking pride in her swollen lips, messed up hair, wrinkled clothes and flaming cheeks.

"Well that was nice of you Arch, but as you can see she's perfectly fine," Jughead spat, completely fed up with his friend's antics. I mean barging into her house uninvited to "check on her" that was crossing the line. Betty shot him a look that said _I get why you're annoyed, but play nice._ He sighed, taking the back seat on this one.

"So you just invited yourself in?" she reprimanded, folding her arms over her chest and popping her hip out in a disapproving stance. She was really hoping to be able to just enjoy the night with her boyfriend and have this uncomfortable conversation at a later time, but apparently that was not going to happen.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer and I just thought maybe something was wrong…" Archie trailed off. He was still trying to recover from the shock of walking in on their steamy make out session and was feeling quite awkward, which didn't help with the whole making excuses thing.

"You knew I was hanging out with Jughead tonight." Betty deadpanned, still seeming unimpressed.

"I did."

"So?"

"So what?" Her neighbour's frustration was returning again. She should've been hanging out with him tonight.

"Look Archie I get your jealous- don't protest you've made it pretty obvious- but this needs to stop." Betty asserted, in a voice that Jughead believed no sane person would argue with. Of course Archie was not a sane person though so he retaliated…

"I am not jealous of you and _Jughead,"_ Archie spat in a defensive manner. Betty only quirked an eyebrow eyes darkening menacingly. "Oh you're not? Then how do you explain all your dirty looks toward us? Suddenly wanting to hang out with me all the time? Constantly third wheeling us? And don't you dare say his name that way! Jughead is a good boyfriend Archie and we really like each other okay? So you just need to deal with it." She huffed, the blaze dying as she just looked down right tired now, sad even. Jughead lightly touched her arm a gesture of comfort that made her heart melt a little more.

Archie was stunned. He clearly had no response to Betty's outburst. Silence fell upon the room, the tension exacerbating with every moment it drew on. Finally Jughead couldn't take it any longer and spoke, "Look Arch, I get it. Okay maybe not entirely, but it must be weird having the one person who you thought would always be yours in some sense- not that you're an object Betts- suddenly seem like an extension of someone else." Archie met his stare, his eyes demonstrating just how true Jughead's words were. The raven haired boy, sighed but continued.

"But that's still no excuse to act like a first class douche. We're together okay, so yeah things are gonna be different and yeah that sucks. But Betty is still your friend, your best friend and you're still hers and you're not losing her. You said you didn't like her in that way and she moved on and you didn't have a problem with that until she found someone else. I know it's weird and hard but could you just be mature about it please?" Archie nodded slowly and shamefully, while Betty looked at him with pride shining in her eyes, once again making his heart expand with affection for her.

"Arch I'm sorry if I made you feel like you didn't matter to me anymore. Because you do, you'll always be my best friend. But we're happy and we need you to be happy for us," the Betty he had known since he was four was back, gently Betty who just wanted everyone to be okay.

"You're right. I've been an ass guys. And I am sorry. As stupid and as wrong as it is I guess I just never pictured someone else being for you what I used to be. And I know I can't have it both ways Betty. I really am sorry, both of you," Archie spoke sincerely. Jughead shrugged at his words and offered a smile, letting him know all was well, while Betty beamed and embraced him in a tight hug.

"thank you," she whispered as they broke apart. Archie just nodded, "I guess I should be going, ah enjoy the rest of your night, carry on," he blurted as he turned and headed for the door once again.

Once he was gone Betty and Jughead just looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter, their relief of resolving the situation and embarrassment at being caught in such a way seeping into their chuckles. "Well that went well," Betty concluded after regaining her breath and the ability of speech. Jughead smiled the crooked grin she adored so much and nodded. "Agreed, so now that we've sorted that out, shall we, you know carry on?" He asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows and placing his hands back on her hips pulling her to him. "Most definitely."


	5. Unexplained Sense

**A/N:** **Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **First of all, WOW! Seriously cannot thank you guys enough for the support you have shown me. I am so grateful to all of you who have started reading this, kept reading this, favourited, followed and reviewed. Your words of encouragement are so lovely and make my day! And thankyou to those of you who have checked out my mature story "Storms of Passion" as well. I appreciate your views, reviews, favourites and follows on that one just as much!**

 **Secondly, I apologise for not being very good with my updates over the past few days. I started university this week and its been kind of crazy balancing that with work and everything else. However, I will continue to update this as much as I can so please keep hitting me up with ideas.**

 **This one was just something that came to me as I was reflecting about the beauty that is this couple and thus, I transformed it into Jughead's musings about his relationship with Betty and a VERY cute couple moment at the end. ENJOY! XX**

* * *

Jughead liked to think of himself as a highly intellectual being. And yes maybe that was narcissistic, but when you had the objective observation skills, writing ability and street smarts [literally] that he had, and not much else you learned to appreciate what you did have to the nth degree. So yeah Jughead liked to think he was pretty clever. But when it came to his beautiful blonde haired Watson, Jughead was astounded by his lack of ability to come up with reasonable conclusions. There was something about her, about t _hem_ that was unable to be explained, something that was unquantifiable, yet it was just so _right_ , as if it was so _obvious_ no explanation was needed.

It wasn't just the fact that all she had to do was fix him with that intense gaze, the one in which her blue eyes lit him up like he was the earth and she was sun, and suddenly the vocabulary he had spent many years building and refining to rival that of the dictionary itself dissipated, and he was left stumbling over his words. It was the fact that despite all the less than ideal circumstances- a murder, a teacher student affair, her family breaking down- that had led to their friendship transpiring into a bond that ran deeper than anything either of them could have pictured, being together felt like the most natural thing in the world. And although he wasn't much of a believer in fate he couldn't help but feel as though maybe they were _meant_ to scramble through this mess, and fall apart and break down so that they could seek sanctity in each other, so that they could fall into each other, so that they could come to a halt together.

But that was exactly what was so baffling. She, the supposed all American girl next door, the one who was supposed to end up with the all American boy next door, had stood strong while her world fell apart and every ounce of apparent perfection was drained from the picture of her life. And she had chosen him to weather the storm with her. She had opened up to him, let him draw her into his darkness and had shown him her own. And in the mean time she had crept into his heart in a way that much surpassed the level of friendship they had previously pertained, leaking sunshine into his veins and unlocking the light hidden away in a deep crevice of his soul.

Okay so he knew why he had fallen for her. How could he not? With her soft features, kind soul, big heart, empathetic yet strong nature, and brilliant mind as well as a witty sense of humour. Yeah that definitely made sense. But what he was struggling to comprehend was how she could have fallen for him? It didn't make sense. Of course he wasn't making objections and he certainly wasn't going to interrogate her about it. It was just a strange concept to him that someone who should theoretically be leagues above him, was quite possibly his soul mate.

It wasn't like he had been shy about his feelings toward her. Rather he had climbed a ladder into her room to check on her and kissed her. And yes maybe it was instinctual but that was just it. With her it was all about instincts. They were in tune. As nervous as he was about showing such affection toward her it was like something inside of him knew she wouldn't turn him away. And honestly he had always been a forward person, so he just went for it.

 _It shouldn't be this easy_.

But it was. Everything with her was easy. It shouldn't have been so easy for her to conclude that her feelings for Archie were those of a childhood fantasy manifesting into her now adult life and were therefore, no more than an illusion of love transgressed from a childhood crush. But it was. It shouldn't have been so easy for him to believe that she was really over Archie when he had watched her pine over him for years. But it was. It shouldn't have been so easy for her to want him. But it was. It shouldn't have been so easy for him to like her. But it was. It shouldn't have been so easy for two people with limited relationship experience to fall into being a couple so easily. It shouldn't have been so easy to hold hands in public, or kiss her, or for her to kiss him, or go on dates. But it was. It was all so easy, such a natural development for them to undertake. It didn't make any sense. They were outsides essentially- him content being on the edge, her constantly attempting to break through the edge- but together they had created their own world on the outside and revelled in it.

It was odd, how they, abnormal by substance-her with the crazy family and him with his peculiar ways- had managed to discover a sense of normalcy in each other when the town that had been the definition of "normal" began to shatter around them. But Jughead thinks that is exactly what is so beautiful about them. They have no conclusions. They are the answer you get, but have no idea why. They are unable to defined, or explained but they make sense. They are as obvious as the particles in the air; undoubtedly there and real, but with a kind of discretion that you can't describe.

"Hey," a soft voice, delicately infused with a bright tone, breaks Jughead from his thoughts. Blinking hazily a few times, the usually alert boy, looks up at his girlfriend who is now standing beside him where he sits, at his favourite booth at Pop's, laptop open before him and coffee cup within reach.

"Betts," he responds in greeting, smiling up at her. She slides in the booth across from him, stealing a sip from his mug. He can't help his steel gaze roaming her figure. Although he always appreciates her beauty and appearance he can't help the stutter of his heart as he takes her in tonight. She's wearing black jeans with a simple pink sweater and converse. And god he loves it when she wears black, not just because it looks amazing on her but because he sees it as a small act of rebellion against her mother and the perfect, dainty image she cultivated for her daughter. And that's what he loves. He loves the Betty who stands up for herself in subtle ways, ever cautious of hurting other's, but determined to be her own person. The sky outside had morphed from grey to a dark purple and he revels in the way it serves as the perfect background the contrast against her shining golden hair and clear pale skin, illuminating her blue eyes. He doesn't register the way his gaze goes from observant to adoring, but Betty does, blushing under his passionate stare and trying to calm the accelerated beating of her heart and ignore the tingles that shoot through her body.

"What are you writing?" she asks, gesturing to the open laptop, "your novel?" Turning his attention to the piece of technology resting on the table Jughead furrows his brows, realising he actually had no idea what he had been typing. Scanning the word document before him, the beanie wearing teen's eyes lit up with amusement, as a genuine smile, laced with surprise graced his lips.

"You." He simply stated reaching for his mug, yet pinning his eyes on her, not wanting to miss her reaction. Betty beamed, her eyes going wide in shock while her entire face changed into a vision of happiness.

"Seriously?" she asked, shaking her head at him. Jughead smirked, turning the laptop around so that she could see for herself. Her eyes rapidly absorbed the words on the screen, smile widening with every one processed. He watched her with a sense of pride and gratefulness; the former due to being responsible for that look and the latter as he was beyond thankful she let him be responsible for that look.

"Juggie…" she whispered, unable to form a coherent sentence that eloquently summed up her emotions in that moment. She was stunned, amazed, enlightened, empowered. She felt beautiful and strong and important and adored and like the luckiest girl in the world quite frankly. His screen had displayed he was indeed telling her the truth he had written pages on her and them. Not really anything relevant just internal musings really, thoughts on her mind and soul and the way she made him feel, the way they fit together and she was unable to comprehend his devotion toward her, as it was equivocated by the rush of… wait. What exactly was _it_ that she was feeling for him right now?

"You're my Juliet," he shrugged as if it were obvious and she supposed maybe it was. Betty looked like she was torn between kissing him and crying, her eyes alternating between imploring his and re-reading what he had written, her cheeks tinged pink, one hand held over her heart, the other laying on the table. Jughead placed his own hand atop hers slowly encircling it in his grip and stroking his thumb across it. His touch seemed to snap Betty out of her state of pleasant shock.

"I love you."

It was his turn to be shocked. Did he hear her right? His green eyes widened, as his lips instantly curved upwards. Those three words, leaked from her mouth, directed at him were the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. His heart jumped as it was struck by such a powerful force of light, warmth rushed through his body, his soul ached in the most delicious way possible. He swallowed, and did the only thing he could think of- he kissed her.

Grabbing her face in his hands, Jughead pressed his lips to her warm ones, in an eager display of affection. Her mouth welcomed his, lips parting to accommodate their movements. This kiss was unlike any other they had previously shared. It was slow, yet passionate, delicate but powerful; an ember sparking a forest fire. Betty placed her own hands over his and sighed as he pulled slightly away from her. Her eyes remained closed for a second, as his forehead pressed against hers, his thumbs lightly stroking her cheeks. Jughead on the other hand was leaning against her, eyes wide open cataloguing the flawless expression on her face. He wanted to memorise everything about this moment, her soft smile, the flutter of her eyelashes against her cheeks, the sensation of their breath mingling so that he couldn't tell the difference between the air he was breathing in and she was breathing out, the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers.

"I love you too Betts."


	6. Unveiled Arrest

**A/N: Hello my lovelies!**

 **So um HOW GOOD WAS EPISODE 7!**

 **So many feels oh my lord! I loved delving into Jughead's past and of course the Bughead in this episode was beautiful and I love that we're seeing their connection develop in such an honest way as they find their feet in their changing dynamic.**

 **So again I have been completely overwhelmed with your beautiful messages of support and lovely reviews as well as the increasing number of followers I have received. THANKYOU! I AM SO GRATEFUL! I love you all and want you to know that I am getting around to your ideas and thinking of the best ways to do them justice. I am also working on my next addition to my m rated story "The Perfect Storm" at the moment.**

 **I received a few requests about delving into Jughead's home situation and past as well as doing a oneshot that explores tension between Bughead or a challenge in their relationship. Although this oneshot does not completely align with these requests -in the way that this tension is with respect to finding their feet in this relationship, seeing new sides of each other and predicated on the event of the plot-, after the recent episode I thought this might be a nice way to incorporate some tension as well as exploring Jughead's past compliant to the episode as this takes place during episode 7 and a little bit after.**

 **Enjoy** **xx**

* * *

"Why are they taking him?" Betty usually interrogated the boy standing beside her. Archie turned at her, his face contorted in an expression of concern as his eyes flickered around the thinning hallway in thought.

"I don't know Betty," he replied trying to be as calm as possible. That was a lie though. They both knew why Sherriff Keller was currently escorting their long-time friend down the halls of Riverdale High and out in the brisk air which would lead them to the town's police station. It was because he was dark and mysterious and the antithesis of everything this town and their superficial charm institutionalised. It was because he was clever and different and refused to conform with their social culture.

"He didn't do it! Archie they can't… he didn't! I.." Betty felt like the room was spinning, she couldn't think straight. This wasn't happening.

"I know Betty. It'll be okay." Archie attempted to reassure her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and offering a placated but warm smile. Taking a breath to recollect her, Betty pulled her thoughts back into line. She had to get it together for him. Ringing out her hands and allowing all the nervous energy that had been inhabiting her body moments ago to flow out of her.

"We have to call his dad," she threw over her shoulder at her best friend as she began walking rapidly toward the doors Jughead had just been forced out of. Jogging slightly to catch up to her, Archie twitched indecisively beside her. She knew that twitch, he had something to say but wasn't sure whether to tell her.

"Maybe we should call my dad first." He offered. Betty rolled her eyes.

"He asked us to call his dad," She snapped back. The blonde sleuth had not time for games, Jughead needed them, needed her and she was damn well gonna be there for him. She refused to watch her rock, her sanity be ripped from her grasp and be victim to ludicrous accusations of crime. How could the Sherriff not see how absurd this was. Betty was furious, she was scared, she was… a mess.

They broke through the doors of the high school, neither paying mind to the crisp air surrounding them. Archie hesitated though once they were out of ear shot, of any kids passing by, causing Betty to stop and fix him with her infamous "spit it out glare".

"I ah, I found Jug sleeping at school yesterday. His dad's… not in a good place," Betty froze. All traces of irritation and urgency fell from her face. Jughead was sleeping at school. Jughead was… homeless? Jughead who had supported her and empathised with her and listened to her go on and on about how catastrophic her life was homeless? Jughead who had adopted her burdens as his own and had worn the brunt of them on his shoulders so that she could breathe was without a family, without stability… without. She felt positively awful. The world titled on its axis and all clarity drowned from the vicinity. Her scope became white noise, as guilt gnawed at her insides and ate away at her conscience. Her heart ached for him. Archie's hand on her arm broke Betty from her internal suffering.

Imploring the red head with her crystal eyes she let the eloquent words of "I'm sorry?" spill from her mouth.

"JP hasn't had a job since he and my dad stopped working together. He's been drinking pretty bad too from what I can tell. Jug said it got worse after his mum and Jellybean left. His dad's not gonna help him Betty," Archie looked as though someone had kicked him in the stomach, as if verbalising such words caused him physical pain and Betty wondered if he felt as ill as she did; something told her he was close but not quite at her magnitude.

"Oh," soft, quiet, and sincerely pained was all she managed in response. Her mind still swimming with images of Jughead and his look of utter dread as he was marched out of school. It sent a sharp jolt of pain through her, as that image was immediately contrasted with the warmth in his green eyes just last night as they pulled her into a haze of trust and adoration as she kissed him and bade him goodnight. Why didn't he tell her. How could he let her have been so selfish? He had been needing someone just as much, if not more than she had been needing someone- a rock, an outlet, a beacon- lately. How was she so blind to his own pain, his own trouble. The implication of how alone he must have felt, must _still_ be feeling that seeped into her brain with such images and thoughts made her feel as though she was going to vomit.

"He needs us. He needs us right now. Arch we have to be there for him," Betty frantically urged. Archie agreed whole heartedly, vigorously nodding in reply.

"We will be." The sweater wearing, blonde wasn't sure if he understood the meaning behind her words. She couldn't tell if he realised she had meant he needed people. People who proved to him that they cared, that they would stick by him. She didn't know if Archie was aware that she meant Jughead needed to be shown that he mattered. That he was important. That they needed him. She didn't dwell on that too much though before she was once again rushing down the street assaulting Archie with directions.

"Call your dad and I'll try his. Even if he doesn't answer or show up, we have to try for Juggie."

The police station was cold, clinical, hostile. That's what Betty thought. She felt stark. As though she was an ugly contrast to the plain sterile walls in her light blue sweater and dark jeans, blonde hair and pink lips- she was aesthetically too innocent for such a harsh place. She could picture her mother here. She could picture the Blossom's here. Hell she could clearly picture Grundy here. But not Jughead. No. This was no place for a broken teen, who wore a beanie as a safety net, and set poetry free from his mouth on the daily.

Betty shivered, as the station's clutches tightened their hold on her and sent her stomach plummeting further for the boy she had come to care so deeply about so quickly. Mr Andrews had arrived and was currently trying to get a hold of Jughead's dad, while Archie was sending a round of texts to their immediate group of friends letting them know what had transpired between their lunch and their last period. Betty didn't care about any of that though. All she could focus on was Jughead and her emblazed desire to let him know she was here; here for him. Becoming increasingly impatient, the typically polite girl next door abruptly stood from her seat and marched confidently over to where Sherriff Keller was discussing with a fellow officer.

"I need to see him," she demanded with no preface. Sherriff Keller fixed her with a calculating gaze- one she did not flinch under. "Now please" she added for good measure hoping to speed up his determination process. The Sherriff sighed, looking at the girl he knew so well before him. After a moment he nodded; they were kids after all.

He led her to the "discussion room" as he called it- they both knew it was an interrogation room- and opened the door for her before leaving Betty to her own devices. Taking a steadying breath she entered the room. His head snapped up at the noise of her boots against the linoleum floor. Their eyes met, the tension exacerbated. Her heart shattered.

His eyes- those perfect green eyes she had witnessed be host to a plethora of emotion ranging from sympathy to glee to cheekiness to angry to shocked to adoration- were filled with fear and beyond that a pain that was so sharp it cut her soul from across the room. His lips moved, trying in vain to form words that were incapable of being verbalised.

Betty felt a tug in her chest at the sight. She wanted to comfort him, to absorb his pain. To make it better. She wanted to hold him and light him up the way he had done for her all those days ago in her room, and again only the day prior to this one, when he had placed his arm around her in the student lounge while she recited the catharsis that was her family life. But she couldn't do any of that- not here.

So Betty settled for being his strength. She could be his rock, be his energy, be his courage and she would make sure that bled into him. Squaring her shoulders, Betty moved across the room to sit in the chair opposite him. The legs scraped the floor harshly, a not so subtle reminder of the severity of the situation they were presently in.

"I didn't do it Betty… you have to believe me." Jughead's voice broke their silence. Although Betty almost couldn't believe it was his voice. His voice was usually so strong, so firm, so deliberate if slightly sardonic. But this, this was the dialect of a broken soul, of a man who had been shaken down, wrung out and left to dry. She fought the burning of tears threatening to spill and tried to level her own before she spoke, thanking god she managed to keep up the strong persona she had promised to inherit for him.

"Of course! I was with you, and I know who you are," she asserted, reaching for his arm, unable to stand the distance between them any longer, unable to let him drown in that river with Jason.

"No, those paradise lost kids went to death row because they wore black and listened to Metallica." He took a shaky breath and she tried not to linger on the far off look in his eyes. She was gonna bring him back. "I don't want to become a scape goat," he admitted.

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" the certainty in her voice was unforced, unrehearsed. It natural, innate, and Betty felt in that moment as though she had never spoken truer words in her life. She was going to fight for him.

Her hand gripped his in a more forceful grip, trying to convey in her actions the depth of her words. "All of the evidence against you is circumstantial, we're going to get you out of here," she promised, letting a small ounce of relief wash over her when he seemed to respond. His hand twitched lightly in hers and his eyes cleared marginally.

Jughead sniffed and inhaled unstably. Her heart wrenched yet again and it took everything she had not to let him see how deeply his pain was resonating within her. Her emotions were integrating in a toxic concoction, as she tried not to let her guilt for letting him suffer like this overrun her concern for him. She did everything in her power not to tell him that she was breaking with him. He didn't need that now. He didn't need to know that every sharp breath he took was like a jagged cut to her insides as if each one of his broken pieces was jarring on her own. She wanted to help him, to make it better, not to tell him how much she wished he had of confided in her.

"Is my dad here yet?" he asked, yet part of her knew he already knew the answer. She still loathed having to be the one to confirm his suspicion though, even if she knew it was best it was her. So Betty attempted to answer the query as tactfully as possible.

"Archie's here with his dad, they're talking to the Sherriff… No one knows where your dad is," she couldn't prevent the catch in her voice, the sadness that managed to embed itself in her news. She couldn't help but cast her eyes down as the most pure expression of hurt and defeat crossed his face. And in that moment she loathed Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Second more than anyone else on the earth.

The intruding bang of the door falling open made her jump as both of them looked up to find Sherriff Keller and Mr Andrews awaiting in threshold, Archie lingering behind them.

"Jughead, Mr Andrews cleared the 11th of July up for me. You're free to go." Both Betty and Jughead tried their best not to look surprised at the Sherriff's explanation, nodding and clambering out of their chairs.

As evening was beginning to mask Riverdale in its luminous glow, rife with mystery, Betty found herself at the Andrew's residence, helping Archie clear some room for Jughead in his bedroom, while Mr Andrews and the boy in question had taken a detour to the school and the trailer park to collect the rest of his sparse belongings.

"It was really nice of you to do this Arch," Betty praised her best friend as they set about clearing junk off the floor. Archie smiled at her but shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's what friends do. I'm not about to stand by and watch him live like that, besides he would do the same for me. And you'd do it for either of us too if your parents weren't… you know, _your_ parents." Betty laughed slightly at that.

"Although I don't know if I would call the two of you just friends anymore?" the red head threw at her cheekily; Betty thought she detected something else in his tone too, but couldn't quite place it. She smiled bashfully at him, unsure herself at what to call them.

"I guess I don't either," she said after a moment of silence with the thought lingering in the air between them. After another moment of deliberation and a small replay of the events of the past week in her mind Betty looked at Archie head on, a serious look bestowed her features.

"We're together."

Archie nodded. "That's-" he struggled looking for the right word, unsure of how he felt yet fully aware that his feelings weren't really relevant to their situation especially after the way he had treated Jughead over the summer and Betty as of late. "That's good. I'm happy for you."

A little while later headlights illuminated the window pane and the pair headed for the stairs. Swinging the front door open, Archie was greeted with directions to assemble the blow up mattress and bedding while Mr Andrews trailed behind his son, carrying the minimal belongings Jughead Jones had to his name, leaving Jughead and Betty alone for the first time since they had left the station.

"Home, sweet home." Jughead mocked, typical sarcastic nature back in place, yet the light in his eyes still seemed dim to Betty.

She was unable to deny the gravitational force between them any longer, and within seconds found herself wrapped around him. Her arms were tight around his waist, head buried in his chest as his arms automatically found themselves wrapping around her back and drawing her further into his space. His warm breath fanned across the top of her head and she allowed herself to get lost in the sensation that was _him_ for a moment.

"I'm okay Betts," he murmured, stroking his thumbs along the small of her back, just under her sweater as she slightly pulled back so that she could see his face.

"No you're not," she objected honestly. Jughead sighed, staring intently at her face, unsure of what to say to her.

"Juggie," she spoke softly, affection engrained deep within her tone, "You've been sleeping at school, you're dad's a mess and your families been torn apart… you're barely keeping your head above water." He bit his lip and slightly turned his head, looking at the wall beyond her, yet staying in her grasp, letting her know she hadn't crossed any lines.

"You're right."

"How come you didn't tell me?" she asked, only slightly afraid of the answer.

"I didn't know how. I was too proud to admit I wasn't okay. And besides you've had enough going on," Jughead shrugged, analysing her soul via his gaze, one she did shy away from, but rather invited. Especially when she put her next words forward, wanting him to understand how true they were.

"My life is crazy right now, sure. But I will _always_ have time for you and whatever you're going through. Jug I'm not so fragile, I can handle it. _We_ can handle it." Betty moved one hand to his cheek as she continued, "I want you to trust me. Please let me in," Jughead moved his head further into her touch, revelling in the feeling that was Betty Cooper and what it was to be the object of her heart. His own chest aching a little at the implication that she felt untrusted by him.

"I do trust you Betty, more than anything. I really was just ashamed. And I know you would never judge and I admire that about you so much. But you not knowing was almost like an escape. I could be your rock, be in your world and let go of my own for while," he admitted sheepishly. Betty swooned a little at that- he did trust her- while simultaneously feeling a sense of remorse for him all over again.

"I understand. But I want you to promise me that from now on we'll be each other's rocks in light of everything going on. We'll be each other's escape but I want to be in the know and I promise you will be too."

"deal." And with that all the anxiety and stress and pain and sorrow of the day melted away for one tiny, perfect, beautiful moment it was just them, two teenagers finding each other in the dark and promising to stick around to unveil the light. It was just them, arms wrapped securely around each other, lips melded in a sweet promise and feelings flowing between the charged air around them. it was just them and their perfectly aligned broken pieces. Just them and their patched up battered souls. Just them and their promise to be there. Just them and their understanding of what it means to drown, to be broken, to be at loss. Just them and their promise to be okay, together.


	7. Personal Romanticism

**A/N: Hey lovelies!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a little while, life is crazy at the moment. I promise I will keep trying my best to write new material and update when I can.**

 **So this one is kind of random and fluffy and very much a drabble for lack of a better word. Just an idea that popped into my head.**

 **I would like to write some more stories with a bit more action though so prompts would be much appreciated!**

 **Anyway enjoy and thank again for the continued support and love! You guys are amazing and I cannot even describe how much I appreciate you all! Xx**

* * *

For as long as she could remember Betty Cooper had considered herself to be a romantic. In a typical girly fashion that complimented the floral walls of her bedroom, the pastel colours she wore and the soft curls of her blonde hair Betty found she was inclined to fantasise and gush over big romantic gestures. Enthralled by the concept of love, she would invest in the tragic stories of Jack and Rose and Romeo and Juliet, the timeless romance of the Notebook and the classic story of Casablanca. And although Polly had teased her to no end about her idealised concept of romance, she couldn't help but find hope in the idea of her own prince charming.

So it would seem only natural that from the age of four when Disney princess movies were her forte her dreams became filled with the idea of her red headed next door neighbour- the only boy she had really known at that stage- sweeping her off her feet. Okay maybe at four she didn't really know what a crush was, or what romance was even, but she knew that she wanted to marry Archie Andrews.

As they got older Archie and Betty became even closer, sharing secrets across their window sills in the night and laughing with their friends at Pop's during the day. He was her safety zone, her constant. And of course as a young girl with a cute best friend who was nice and funny, Betty did what any girl in her position would do; she developed a crush on him. By the age of thirteen Betty was old enough to think that she knew what love was, and how it was illustrated to the world. Grand gestures and overt declarations filled her mind and her diary all featuring that same red headed boy.

But now at the prime age of sixteen, Betty realised she had never known what romance was, nor love for that matter. In a matter of months the world she had known- perfect, innocent town; perfect, prim family; perfect, sweet boy next door- had shattered around her and she was left questioning the essence of her very being. But out of the ashes rose a tall, brooding, beanie wearing boy who taught her how to embrace darkness and revel in the light, who desired truth and realism over perfection and it was utterly refreshing.

Her once safe place- a booth at Pop's with Archie- had been dispelled and her new haven- the Blue and Gold office with Jughead- had risen. Grand gestures paled in the blinding light of adventure and the story book notion of romance she had spent her entire life fantasising about had proven to be nothing more than just that; fantasies.

Their first kiss had been nothing short of perfection and yes, it did coincide with her illusion of romance. He had climbed through her window in a swoon worthy display, looking handsome in all his noir glory, easing her mind and capturing her lips in a sweet embrace, while stealing her breath and her heart. Sparks had flown and Betty honestly would not change a thing about that moment. It was everything her younger self would have dreamed of, and she couldn't help but berate herself for being so blind and not seeing him all along.

However, it was the clarity brought to her by that first kiss that illustrated to her what romance and love truly was. It was the before and the after, not just the grand moment itself. And with Jughead she was learning that to be truer every day.

True romance was the way he placed his arm over her shoulder in a subtle yet comforting gesture she didn't realise she had needed until it was performed. It was the way his eyes always shined when she smiled at him and the curve of his lips into a dashing grin after she kissed him. It was the way he always told her the truth even if it hurt her because he trusted her to be strong and she trusted him to catch her if she couldn't be. It was the way her thumb brushed over his knuckles when he was feeling scared and alone. It was the way his fingers gripped her hips or her cheeks and made her feel as though nothing could hurt her ever again. It was the way in which he offered her his food. It was the way he always prioritised her struggles over his own. It was the way he walked her home without being asked. The way he seemed to know what she was thinking before she even did. The way he called her "Betts" and his soft smirk when she called him "Juggie". It was the way he became sheepish when she appraised him in a suit, or the way he made her blush when he called her beautiful. It was the midnight texts to make sure she was okay and crawling through her window to check on her. It was the way his kisses were always filled with adoration as well as passion and how he never made her feel like she was invisible. It was the way he embraced her flaws and showed her his own. It was in the way he fit inside her broken pieces and she blunted his jagged edges. It was the pecks hello and the warm embraces in the middle of the night. It was the hand on her thigh under the table or the caress of his curls beneath her fingers when his beanie had been ditched on a rare occasion.

It was so much more than grand gestures and bold declarations. It was the intimate "I love you's" and the tender "I know you's" that made her heart stutter and butterflies rage. And it was because of him that Betty knew that love wasn't an expression to the world, but rather a secret to share with each other. It was private and quiet, but spoke volumes in whispers. It was special and reserved, yet colourful and strong. It was sweet and innocent, yet sinful and passionate. It was so uniquely theirs that it seemed almost wrong to let other people in, to let them glimpse at what they had created- at the words they had carved into each other's heart.

But they did share it with the world, not in bold actions and blatant displays- well not all the time- but in their own way. Because as much as their love was _theirs_ it also seemed a shame to hide something so wonderful from everyone else and deprave them of its beauty. And it was because of this principle precisely that Betty couldn't quite muster enough shame to blush when Veronica began waving her hand in front of her face and exclaiming in an irate tone,

"HELLO! Earth to B!"

Betty still managed a sheepish grin at her best friend though. Tearing her eyes away from her boyfriend who was perched on the floor, resting against Archie's bed, one knee pulled up as his other leg lay stretched across the floor. He was wearing a flannel on top of a black t-shirt, and dark jeans with military boots; her favourite look on him. His trade-mark beanie lay perched atop his head and a _very_ lucky pen was toyed with by his fingers as he concentrated on the homework that lay before him. His hair fell in his face and his brow was furrowed slightly. Betty bit her lip, trying to quell the now familiar fire that burned for him in her veins.

"Sorry, I was… distracted." Her blue eyes flitted back to her distraction briefly before she gave her full attention to the raven beauty before her.

"I can see that," Veronica teased, good naturedly her usual smirk in place. Betty rolled her eyes, unable to rebut the comment; she was well aware that she could not be subtle when it came to him.

"In your defence he does look good today," Veronica shrugged.

"He looks good every day." The blonde's eyes widened at her revelation. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, no matter how true the sentiment was. Veronica just laughed before delving back into her gossip update about their fellow cheerleaders. Betty attempted to be more attentive this time, nodding and saying the right things in the right places, but she couldn't give her full attention. A pair of green eyes were piercing her from across the room, making it impossible to concentrate. All she could do was squirm and pray he would relent the torture of his heady gaze soon. After a few more minutes of pretending to be interested in who was currently hooking up with who, Betty couldn't take the tingling of her skin anymore and turned her head to meet the electric gaze of Jughead Jones. He swallowed at the clash of intense orbs and shot her a wry smirk that had butterflies raging in her stomach.

"What?" she sighed in a mock irritated fashion, causing veronica to abruptly halt her tirade of information and Archie and Kevin to glance up from their own text books. Jughead shook his head, smirk still intact and shrugged. Betty laughed at him, before repeating her question.

"Nothing, just contemplating my position on the outcome of the American Revolution and you just so happen to be in my line of sight." His words carried their usual sardonic air, but his eyes sparkled in a teasing manner. What he really meant was " _you think I look good today and I know it."_ Betty rolled her eyes again.

"You already finished that paper, you just like looking at me," she teased back. _You do look good._ The others seemed to fade away around them in the crowded room and the air felt thicker.

"What can I say, you've found me out. Betty Cooper you should try your hand at solving murders," the joke was slightly crass considering the situation of their town but Betty laughed despite herself. Before returning to her Blue and Gold article.

"You guys are so cute," Veronica's voice broke her spell once again, and Betty was once again reminded of how easily Jughead could make her forget the world. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

"So cute." Archie muttered sarcastically, before rising to his feet. "Okay my brain is about to explode, anyone for a movie?" the suggestion was met with unanimous agreement and the group shoved their text books, notepads and laptops aside before following the red head into his living room.

Upon reaching their destination, Jughead's hand splayed around Betty's waist and he pulled her down on the couch with him. The blonde nestled into his side comfortably and breathed in his scent.

"You look good everyday too," he whispered in her ear, causing shivers to erupt down her spine and a faint blush to spread across her cheeks. Betty just smiled and leaned up to peck his lips, feeling so completely content and whole in that moment. It still amazed her how such simple words [even from him, the master of vocabulary] had such a great effect on her, eliciting warmth in her heart and flutters in her core. Never in her dreams had she pictured such a strong response could be found in such a simplistic, mundane statement. Oh how naïve she was. And it was this, exactly _this-_ surrounded by friends doing something to typically teenage and mundane, enthralled in his presence- that made love course through her body. He made her feel alive and wanted all the time. He directed his love for her solely at her, he didn't care who saw but it wasn't for them. It was personal and beautiful and _so_ much better than fancy dates and big gestures and over the top displays. It was real and it was perfect and it was a romance for the ages.


	8. Burning Attraction in Attempted Normalcy

**A/N: Hello lovelies!**

 **I am so sorry I haven't been updating very often lately… life is pretty crazy at the moment but I am trying my best!**

 **Once again I have to thank you all for the immense support you have shown me and this story, I cannot say that enough! Please feel free to keep hitting me up with requests and suggestions to get us through the rest of this hiatus [it's killing me tbh].**

 **So this one is a bit more action and a little less reflection which is a bit different for me so I hope you all like it! xx**

 **Oh btw I am posting a more mature version of this with my Storms of Passion story if anyone wanted to check that out too :)**

* * *

"I have a fabulous idea!" Kevin Keller announced to his group of friends assembled around their usual lunch table. The stylish boy was positively glowing with enthusiasm as he slid onto the bench between Archie and Veronica. Across from them were Betty and Jughead; the former appraising her friend with amusement, while the latter simply raised his eyebrows, not deterred from devouring the fries before him.

"Okay?" Archie implored, gesturing for Kevin to continue.

"So it's obviously no secret that everything has been hella crazy lately, not just with Jason's murder but with all of us. Unfortunately the majority of you have been dealt pretty crappy cards in the family department." He paused, taking a bite of his sandwich and glancing around at his audience.

"Gee thanks for the reminder pal," Jughead drawled in his usual dry sarcasm. The response elicited small chuckles and smirks from Archie and Veronica, while Betty just nudged her beanie wearing boyfriend's side, playfully at his teasing. Her eyes sparkled in amusement though, causing Jughead's placid expression to falter into a small smile.

Kevin just glared at the brooding boy across from him before pressing on.

"Not the point, just the context," he snipped. "Anyway so I was thinking we should do something, all of us to take our minds off of it. You know attempt to be normal for a night." The excitement was back.

"I think that's a great idea Kev, what did you have in mind?" Betty asked, feeling a genuine yearning to fall back into some form of normalcy after the utter insanity of the past month.

"Well do you guys remember the camp outs we used to have when we were younger? We would set up our tents in someone's backyard and make s'mores." The original members of the group nodded, a fond smile creeping onto each of their faces at the memories of summer night skies, and innocence.

"That's so classic small town of you guys, I love it!" Veronica chirped.

"I almost forgot about those," the resident red head laughed.

"I loved those nights," Betty affirmed, her blue orbs slightly glazed as she reminisced. Kevin smiled at her nodding.

"Agreed. So I was thinking we revisit our youth. Who's in?"

"You wanna have a campout?" Jughead's sceptical tone confirmed.

"Yes."

"My dad would probably let us have it at my house," Archie suggested, as Kevin's smile grew.

"Perfect, Betty?" he turned to the blonde, who beamed at him, gracious for any excuse to forget about her woes for a night and especially a chance to revel in the company of her closest friends.

"I'm in."

"Am I invited to this al fresco sware?" Veronica questioned, her tone light and teasing, obviously already aware of the answer.

"Of course, you're part of the "Scooby gang" now," her best friend responded immediately, prompting the raven haired girls smile to widen.

"So that just leaves..." Kevin trailed off turning to narrow his eyes at the sardonic boy across the table good naturedly, before changing his expression to one more pleading.

Jughead glanced around at the group. He didn't want to disappoint them and he was partial to their camp outs back in the day. However, he was still a recluse by nature and did take a certain amount of pleasure in watching them plead and sweat in thought of his rejection.

His amusement was cut short though with one look at his adorable girlfriend who had her best puppy eyes and pout in place. Her small hand gripped his where it rested atop the table.

"Please Juggie."

He sighed, never able to deny her anything.

"Fine."

The group erupted in cheers, which soon turned to elated laughter.

Betty smirked at him, leaning up to peck his cheek before turning back to her lunch; content.

* * *

It was now 7pm and dusk had begun to settle on Riverdale, cloaking the small town in soft pinks and glowing oranges, as stars began to peak through the shield of day and the moon and the sun exchanged posts. At ground level, Archie and Jughead were fussing around the backyard of the Andrew's residence, setting up tents and propping blankets and pillows all around a small centralised fire pit. After finishing the last of such tasks, the room-mates stood back to admire their handy work.

"Just like old times," Archie sighed, wiping his hands on the front of his pants. Jughead nodded solemnly next to him. The child inside of him keening at such a display, rife with pleasant memories. However, the teenager, the present man who had endured so much disruption and pain was impinged by the resurrection of their old campouts. The picture of innocence such a sharp contrast with the corruption they now knew, with the world they now lived in; he felt a pull to tear it all down, to scream it wasn't real, a wish to go back in time and warn those kids.

"yeah, almost" he finally managed. His words injecting a sombre tone into the growing quiet of the evening. Archie looked at him, eyes resonant of some kind of understanding. He placed a comforting hand on Jughead's shoulder.

"Almost will have to do for tonight," were the words his best friend placated him with, earning a nod from the reserved member of the duo.

"They'll be here soon, I'll get drinks you grab the snacks?"

"Sure."

Moments later the pair was rifling through the kitchen, pulling numerous packets of marshmallows from the cupboards, followed by chocolate and cracker accumulation and accompanied by a plethora of soda's being nabbed from the confines of the fridge. Arming themselves with a few more varieties of processed and artificial snacks, the boys began making their way back to the yard but were interrupted by the piercing ring of the doorbell. Archie and Jughead exchanged a glance, one laughing at their predicament while the other only shook his head in mild amusement.

"It's open," Archie called toward the door, before turning back to his long time best friend, "it is open right?" Jughead laughed for real at that, nodding in confirmation.

Shortly they were joined by the two flamboyant members of their group, Kevin and Veronica strutting through the front door with smiles on their faces. Veronica held a large fluffy pillow in her arms, a designer overnight bag hanging over one wrist, the imported beauty was clad in black leggings and a dark purple-cashmere- sweat shirt, signature pearls around her neck and makeup intact. Jughead rolled his eyes at her inability to tone down her clothing choices even while "camping" yet did find some entertainment in the personality trait.

Kevin on the other hand, entered with a multiple boxes of pizza in his possession drawing a deep sense of appreciation from the usually unemotive teen, her voiced such feelings.

"You're my favourite. Have I mentioned that before?" he grinned while Kevin only rolled his eyes as they made their way to the set up.

"Oh my god, nostalgia in full force!"

"I must say boys, I'm impressed by the taste of your youth," veronica agreed, "Now all we're missing is-"

"Betty." Kevin interjected with a slight frown on his face.

"Actually it's not like her to be late" Archie continued, his brows creasing to match the expressions of the other two questioners. Jughead looked at the three with his trademark smirk illuminating his face, shaking his head slightly at their inability to read the bigger picture.

"Yeah her psychotic mother has absolutely no issues with her spending the night at the teenage version of the devil incarnates house, with little miss vixen and the son of a drunk. In fact she'll be sending her over any minute armed with gifts for us all." He deadpanned.

According to the simultaneously irate and confused looks his sarcasm received, Jughead would need to explain further. Sighing he dropped his sardonic demeanour and informed them of the plan the sleuthing duo had derived earlier in a dry tone.

"Her mom obviously wasn't going to give her permission to sleep over with a bunch like us, so she's gonna sneak out. We decided I would go get her after you guys arrived." Shrugging her glanced at the small group who now seemed to be following- nodding with recognition and understanding.

"Who knew Jughead could be cute?" Kevin laughed, unfazed by the glare his childhood friend was shooting him.

"Even I must admit that's very white night of you," Veronica agreed. Jughead just rolled his eyes at their innate need to dramatize and romanticise everything; he was constantly conflicted between despising that particularly obnoxious social trait of theirs and finding amusement in it.

He didn't even spare them a second glance nor grace them with any eloquently chosen sarcastic words as he trudged off to fetch his " _damsel"_ as they would say- he knew better though to subject Betty to such a label. She was no damsel, not by a long shot. Betty was possibly the strongest, most determined and self-sufficient person he knew. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her so intensely; the steel that lay beneath her fuzzy persona, the sheer will that overpowered odds and circumstance and the cracks she forced back together. He resonated with that more than their friends could ever hope or try to understand. He saw his own pain and heartache, his own woes and struggles reflected back at him when he stared deep into the crystal pools of her eyes. He saw his own stubborn determination in the way she squared her shoulders and painted bravado across her face. It was impossible for anyone else to comprehend or appreciate but somehow the enigmatic, dark, brooding boy with the peculiar name and the delicate, sweet, perfect girl next door were inextricably aligned with one another.

Soon enough he was beneath her window. Jughead paused for a moment adjusting the beanie atop his head as he stared thoughtfully up at his girlfriend's bedroom window. The soft glow of her light transcended the room, illuminating out the window and shrouding the sill enough to be safe as she clambered out into the now purple haze of the night. He faltered for a second, searching the ground around him before settling on the tool he required. Bending down, Jughead retrieved a small round stone from the garden bed that lay next to the fence opposite her house. He sighed in pained recognition as the reality of how completely cliché this was sank in. The exhalation of air from his lungs taking his dignity with it, only Elizabeth Cooper could make him stoop to such typical displays.

Swallowing his self-pity Jughead launched the stone toward the window pain, moving to position the ladder they had stowed nearby as he heard the smooth pebble reflect of the glass with a soft knock. Moments later the blonde appeared, grinning widely at him as she leaned out. The usually apathetic boy couldn't help but return the expression, thinking he very much liked the look of teenage rebellion on her.

"You good?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear but not for them to be caught. Betty just nodded in excitement, biting her lip and glancing around quickly before slipping out the window and down the ladder which he held steady.

After reaching the bottom they stashed it back out of sight quickly. Betty turned to him once satisfied it would cause no suspicion, her eyes shining so bright Jughead worried he would permanently lose his ability to see. He bit his lip to disguise his laugh.

"I think I'm starting to get pretty good at this whole sneaking around, stealth thing," she smirked, placing her hands on his forearms as he reached for her waist.

"A little too good if you ask me," he replied with a teasing smile. "In fact, you could probably give James Bond a run for his money." His tone was light and Betty revelled in the way her heart fluttered at the feeling of his sea green eyes on her- focussed, bright, mischievous.

"Oh shut up," she giggled, giving him a light shove before starting to walk toward the backyard adjacent from her own. Jughead quickly fell in stride with her and somewhere along the short walk their hands had gravitated toward one another and entwined. The realisation made Betty's heart flutter again. It was such a strange yet beautiful thing they had found. This unintentional and undeniable pull. This flood of affection unable to be restrained or resisted. This consumption of emotion that left them dizzy. This unconscious force that drew them in so pleasantly.

* * *

Hours later the group found themselves huddled around the small camp fire they had constructed in the home made fire pit Mr Andrews had struck up for them. Kevin making s'mores which he alternated between handing to Veronica and devouring himself, while Archie was placed on a mountain of pillows strumming his guitar and filling the night air with calming melodies that further added to the relaxed atmosphere they had managed to manufacture amongst all the chaos and disaster that was currently their town. Betty and Jughead sat across the flickering flames from them. Jughead resting against a pillow that was propped up in front of a small wooden bench and Betty resting between his legs, her head against his chest and blankets wrapped securely around them.

The night had passed in a blur of laughter and light conversation, an unspoken agreement to not think about their troubles upheld. But as the night grew stiller, the stars shone brighter and the air became crisper the teens had shifted to a more leisurely demeanour; Archie had produced the guitar, Veronica and Kevin had turned to magazine quizzes and Betty and Jughead had retreated into their own little bubble.

They remained in that bubble now, admiring the night sky and pointing out constellations to each other as he affectionately stroked her blonde tresses that hung freely around her shoulders and she snuggled further into his embrace.

"You're much more comfortable than you appear," she mocked, placing a swift kiss to the sharp edge of his jaw. Jughead glanced down at the soft whisper of her voice with a fond expression adoring his face and smoothing out the usually hard angles she found there. Betty couldn't help the warmth that infiltrated her veins as she took him in. She hadn't seen him so truly care free and relaxed in such a long time and although the thought struck her chest with a slight ache, she was mostly elated at this softer side to him. The innocent side that deserved to look that way all the time.

"Keep that to yourself. I don't want Archie or Kev trying to cuddle with me next time." The line was delivered with such seriousness that she couldn't prevent the laughter that bubbled up within her, only further drawing light to his eyes which flooded her system in the best way possible.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm a bit sick of playing nice and sharing," the statement was accentuated by a little wink which made the dark boy's chest constrict in a good way and his lips inch toward hers. He kissed her sweetly, his lips lingering in her vicinity before they retreated and by the smirk on his face the little hitch in her breath didn't go unnoticed. She turned her body slightly so that she could keep facing him, revelling in this moment of ease.

"That hoodie looks good on you," he whispered in her ear further secluding them from their other three companions without creating any physical distance at all. Betty bit her lip at the sensation of his warm breath tickling the skin of her neck and fought the shiver that threatened to run down her spine. She glanced down at the black hoodie that drowned her frame. It was his, offered to her earlier on as the air shifted from nippy to cold. If she was being honest she quite liked the way it looked on her too.

"I'm glad you think so, because you're not getting it back any time soon."

Jughead placed a feather light kiss to the side of her neck at the response, moving his hands to massage the skin of her sides beneath the heavy material. He had been appreciating the garment on her since she had put it on. He always loved her in black, such a stark contrast to her outwardly soft demeanour. Contradicting the ethereal gold of her hair and causing her eyes to turn a darker shade of blue; a true display of what she kept hidden underneath, letting all of her wonderful self be shown to the world not just the "nice" parts. Although she was dressed in simple sweats and a hoodie he still felt a strong pull of attraction toward her. He was amazed at her ability to look so enthralling in such simplistic attire, her glow unable to be dimmed. And when she wore _his_ hoodie he was positively floored by his desire for her, with his captivation of her. He loved the way it draped over her slight frame, prompting his eyes to turn a shade darker and a small ember to ignite in the pit of his stomach.

The shift in his manner was clear to the girl between his legs, who felt her own fire begin to burn as his eyes reflected his affection and desire for her.

"I don't want it back, it looks too good on you." His lips and tongue were directly teasing the sensitive shell of her ear now, his voice taking on a low, husky tone that sent heat coursing through her and a faint blush that had nothing to do with the chill of the night air to spread across her cheeks.

Pushing herself further into his embrace, Betty placed her hands on his thighs to steady herself as his own treacherous fingers began to stroke menacing circles against her ribs. Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief second as she lost herself in the drug that was him.

"You think so?" was all she could manage as his hands began to ride a little higher beneath the black hoodie that had instigated their secret little exchange beneath the blankets. His teeth nipping at her pulse point was her initial reply, making her jump a little in his grasp and gasp. She could feel his smirk against her skin and it only served to fuel the fire burning within her, quickly growing to rival the one before her.

"I could explain in detail but I don't think that would be appropriate in front of an audience." His words were filled with sinful implication that made her squirm against him- allowing her some satisfaction as he stifled his own groan at her movements- however, the mention of their friends snapped the blonde back to reality, her love induce haze clearing enough to regain sense of space.

Betty's blush darkened as she realised the very flirtatious exchange that had transpired between them and what else could have possibly transpired if he hadn't called her back to consciousness with their friends mere meters away. She thanked god, for their encapsulation with their own tasks at that moment while Jughead just chucked into her shoulder at her sudden realisation.

More aware, yet still riled up Betty felt her breath hitch a little and her heart jump at the feel of his lips at her shoulder. It was crazy and almost shameful considering there was a layer of clothing separating them, but her awareness of him was hyper right now and she could feel his mouth burning through the material that lay beneath it, searing her skin. Her mind entertained its fascination with his lips, so soft underneath her own, yielding coaxing, demanding, She flushed some more as that particular train of thought led her to the steamy events that had transpired between the pair mere nights ago. Her eyes became glazed over as she shifted more deliberately against his lap, causing him to choke on his own breath.

"I think we need to go inside for a second," she leaned up to whisper in his ear. Jughead furiously nodded his eyes wide and mirroring her own lust filled expression. The pair separated reluctantly and began to stand, trying to be subtle as to not give away their intentions.

"We're gonna go get some more blankets, anyone want anything?" Jughead lied, knowing full well everyone would see through Betty's excuses. He on the other hand had perfected the art of the poker face and kept any telling inflections from his tone. The group denied the offer and returned to what had previously held their attention as the couple tried to keep a lid on their haste as they headed inside.

They tread lightly up the stairs as to not wake Mr Andrews and the tension intensified between them with every step. Betty was hyperaware of Jughead's firm hand resting on her back as they climbed the stairs and he could barely keep his eyes off the sway of her hips.

After what felt like an eternity they finally made it to Archie's and now also Jughead's bedroom. As soon as they were inside Jughead pushed Betty up against the door his lips claiming hers in a fierce kiss that stole both of their breaths. His lips were hot on hers, prying them open and coercing her tongue into battle. Betty moaned softly in his mouth her hands tangling themselves automatically into his dark locks, knocking the beanie clean off his head.

Jughead groaned as Betty seductively bit his lower lip, before sucking his tongue slightly and running her nails lightly against his scalp. His hands which had been splayed against her hips, moved so one was grabbing her ass pulling her in closer and the other caged her in against the door. Unable to control himself when she repeated the action Jughead rolled his hips against hers, drawing a sharp gasp from the girl beneath him.

"For the record, that's how good you look in that hoodie. That's what seeing you in my clothes does to me."


	9. Insomniac Adventures

**A/N:** **Hey lovelies!**

 **Thank god this hiatus is nearly over, I'm having serious withdrawls. Thankfully though there are so many talented members of this fandom who have produced amazing stories that have gotten me through.**

 **Again I have to thank everyone of you for your amazing support! I'm so glad you are enjoying my work and your beautiful reviews light up my days!**

 **Please keep giving me suggestions for either this or Storms of Passion, I love your ideas!**

 **This one is a very fluffy piece that was born out of very sudden inspiration tonight haha I have wanted to do something with Betty climbing to Jughead's window for a while now- I thought the reversal would be cute- but only just thought of a way to make it work so...**

 **Enjoy xx**

* * *

Jughead Jones couldn't sleep. Dark thoughts plagued his mind like the Black Death in medieval Europe. The small cot he had been sleeping on in Archie's room for the past week had never felt as uncomfortable as it did right now as he turned over for what was surely the millionth time that night. The night was deathly silent only serving to amplify the thoughts inside his head.

The darkhaired boy wasn't entirely sure what had spurred his sudden insomnia. It wasn't uncommon for him to encounter restless sleep while camping out at the school, but since he had found "home" with the Andrew's temporarily he found that sleep was beginning to befriend him.

Not tonight though.

Tonight his mind whirled with musings of murders and accusations, concocted ways to help struggling friends, with pregnant teens, with highs school douche bags, with unfortunate circumstance. Tonight his brain decided to entertain theories of why a mother would leave her son and how a ten year old feels about their absent older brother, how a father could abandon his son emotionally and choose the bottle over love. Images of a drunken gang member passed out on a couch filled his brain as the trailer of empty bottles and stale food appeared around said man. His chest tightened and his stomach churned. He thought about how easy it was to fall, to spiral, and how hard it was to regain your footing. He thought about empty promises and false hope and inevitable disappointment.

A soft tapping snapped Jughead from his dark thoughts, bringing his attention to the window. He sat up resting on his elbows and peered into the night. And there illuminated by the soft glow of the street light was his salvation. Betty Cooper rested against his window sill, her hair tied messily in a bun, eyes sparkling in a way that sent the stars into submission and a radiant smile upon her soft pink lips. His green eyes cleared, a light only she could produce filling the orbs. Jughead rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't conjuring the image in his frustrated state of delirious sleep deprivation before glancing over the alarm clock on Archie's night stand. The stark fluorescent numbers read 2:30am. Now he was curious.

Jughead hastily pushed back his already dishevelled covers and padded over to the window, opening it and revelling in the cool air that filled his lungs. His chest tightened again at the sight of her up close. Even clad in a sweatshirt and pyjama shorts she was a vision, especially contrasted against the ebony of the night. He couldn't help but feel as though this moment perfectly encapsulated her position in his life; the light amongst all the darkness. His chest tightened again, although this time not in a bad or uncomfortable way.

"Hey there Juliet," she whispered, her words seeming louder in the stillness.

A smile crept its way onto his features at her imitation.

"If you've come to rescue the fair maiden I think you've come to the wrong window." He quipped back, his tone dry but his eyes alight.

"I could beg to differ," she quipped back, a teasing smirk on her angelic face.

"Elizabeth Cooper are you insulting my masculinity?" He shook his head in mock indignation, dark locks falling across his forehead and sparking an urge in the blonde to reach forward and toy with them; she resisted, barely.

"Never Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third."

She bit her lip to hold back a laugh as he visibly cringed at the use of his full name, before a comfortable silence shrouded them once again. When he finally spoke all pretences of teasing were dropped.

"Seriously though Betts, what are you doing here?"

his question held no accusation and didn't imply he was even slightly upset by her random appearance in the early hours of the morning, rather it was filled with an honest sense of curiosity she would be cruel not to quell.

"I couldn't sleep." Jughead raised his eyebrows at her, obviously believing there was more to it than that but he didn't push her.

"So you decided to sneak into my room?"

"No, we're going on an adventure." Her blue eyes were wide with a childlike excitement that sent warmth flooding through his bones, only ignited by the sight of her stray locks of hair fluttering in the slight breeze, causing his breath to catch a little in his throat. He would've been certifiably insane to argue with her, quickly grabbing his flannel- the closest thing with long sleeves- and shrugging it over his black t-shirt before stealthily following her down the ladder propped against the window, sparing a quick glance over his shoulder to ensure his red-headed room-mate was still dead to the world; he was.

Once they reached the bottom, Betty grabbed his hand entwining their fingers in a gesture that had become reflexive and completely normal in the past week and a bit. However, it still managed to make the corner of his mouth turn up as he took in the sight of her delicate hand clasped in his larger one. They set off down the pavement engulfed in comfortable silence only disrupted by their soft footfalls. It was ironic how this town blemished by secrets, lies and violent death could display such a peaceful façade in the rich curtain of night. But then again Jughead supposed it was the inhabitants that cultivated the murky image and at this current moment the only inhabitant in sight was his companion whom only filled him with a sense of peace and light heartedness.

They strolled peacefully for a while longer, each happy to get lost in the calming presence of the other and forget their respective woes for a little while. Eventually though Betty broke their trance.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" his now literal girl next door, questioned chewing on her bottom lip. He nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Na, sleep didn't quite claim me tonight either." She nodded. They continued their walk.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Jughead probed, glancing over to her, dark features scrunched in his typical distaste for surprises. Betty shrugged sheepishly, "Honestly, I didn't really have anywhere in mind."

Jughead rolled his eyes in mock frustration, however, his follow up chuckle expressed he was mostly amused.

"Some adventure." His sardonic tone did not derail her enthusiasm for being free in the night though, liberated from the confines of her bedroom.

A little while later they came to a halt at a vacant block. The houses surrounding it were sparse and the teens easily blended into the night. Tugging on her hands Jughead moved forward leading them to lay down in the centre of the grass, eyes now focussing on the shining stars above. As he watched the sky Betty turned her face to watch him. Her eyes trailed his face, drinking in all he had to display. His features, usually sharp, seemed gentler in this moment, his eyes softer. He was radiating a certain youth that had been missing from his persona for far too long and she felt her heart clench and melt at the realisation; the former as she loathed the circumstances he had been undeservingly dealt, and the latter as she realised he dropped those defences with her now, that he felt at ease. She memorised the moles on his cheek, the sharp angle of his jaw, the different shades of green in his eyes and the hard planes of his body fitted well against his t-shirt and only slightly hidden by his jacket. Her breath hitched and butterflies filled her stomach as she recognised how truly beautiful he was- in the way of a gentlemen or an old school heartthrob, making her knees week and her heart keen.

Jughead could feel her eyes on him, yet said nothing. He was quite content in this moment, staring at the stars, her by his side, eyes exploring his features and spotlighting him in a way that seemed to drown out everything else. He only turned to her when he felt her cool fingers come up to brush a stray lock of midnight hair from his forehead. Their eyes locked, and a thick tension draped over them. It was a tension filled with positive connotations though, causing blood to pump a little faster through their veins and their souls to seek each other out.

"You forgot your beanie," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his face. Jughead fought the urge to run a hand through his hair, choosing to stay trapped in her spell instead.

"I didn't even realise." Her heart stuttered once more, the implications of his words sinking in. His beanie was his security blanket, he never went without it. And the fact that he trusted her so wholly, so completely that he hadn't even registered it was missing made her entire being flush with pride and affection.

"I wanted to see you." She said abruptly, the air around them shifting even more toward the impassioned side. His eyes flickered with something she couldn't quite place but it made the butterflies rage.

"Really?" he whispered back, his tone tender as his fingers stroked her cheek in adoration. He was propped on one elbow facing her now and the feeling of his attention was intoxicating. She nodded, blonde curls bouncing slightly at the movement.

"It's like whenever everything is a mess and spinning out of control and my mind is slipping away into that insanity I'm drawn to you and somehow you give me this clarity. Like all the white noise falls away, all the craziness becomes irrelevant and I only see what matters." She spoke each word with utter sincerity and Jughead felt as though there was a line connecting them straight to his heart, because they managed to infiltrate his walls and ignite a foreign emotion he couldn't quite label yet- he knew he liked it though a lot.

"What do you see right now?" he breathed, voice almost inaudible over the breeze.

"You." And somehow Betty Cooper had managed to floor him again. With one syllable she had stolen his ability to form a coherent sentence, stripped him of his layers and left him vulnerable to her will. With one word she had made him feel like the most relevant thing in the world, dispelling all his insecurities and doubts and quarrels. She made him feel desired and wanted and like the luckiest guy on the goddamn planet. It was breath taking and something he thought he would never become accustomed to but would be ecstatic to relive over again for eternity.

Unable to do anything else, Jughead leaned over her, taking a moment to bask in the way her eyes immediately fell to his lips and her breath caught in her throat before he closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was soft and sweet but not without passion. Their lips gently caressed each other's in a way that seemed to awaken them both. His tongue lazily probed her lips asking for entrance which she granted as her hands slid over his back under his jacket. Eventually they broke apart satisfied smiles gracing both their faces.

Jughead rolled onto his back once more and Betty moved to snuggle into his side.

"We used to spend so much time out here as kids," he mused, a nostalgic air to his words. Betty smiled as images of hide and seek and three animated children climbing trees appearing in front of her.

"Those days were the best. Before everything got complicated and difficult."

"Unfortunately, complications and difficulties are a side effect of growing up Betts. You stop seeing the world through rose coloured glasses, your innocence is betrayed and people don't spare your feelings." He sighed, their demons threatened to creep back in but she snuggled further into his chest and he tightened his arms around her and they kept them at bay.

"Who would've guessed back then we would end up here like this," Her words were muffled by his chest but the warmth and gratitude in them was not lost in them.

"Maybe no one," he replied honestly, "But I'm sure as hell glad we did."

"Me too."


	10. Missing Moments

**A/N: Hello lovelies!**

 **EPISODE EIGHT WAS SO PERFECT! Everything about it was amazing and not only because Bughead slayed!**

 **So again thanks heaps for all your lovely reviews and words of encouragement! Every single one of them makes me so happy and grateful! I am loving how positive and united the Bughead fandom is, you guys are great!**

 **Anyway this is quite different to my other oneshots structurally, but I quite like it. Basically a series of "missing"/ "fill in the gap" moments from episode eight, featuring some B and V friendship as well!**

 **Enjoy and please keep sending in suggestions! xx**

* * *

Betty was on her way to cheer practice when an arm reached out and grabbed a hold of her own, causing her to stop in her path. The blonde turned to get a look at her delay, a soft smile gracing her lips when none other than Jughead Jones occupied her gaze.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he inquired, eyes flickering around the hall in his typical sign of unease. Betty's brows furrowed in concern but she nodded anyway, allowing him to lead her to the safety of the Blue and Gold office.

"What's up?" she asked, propping herself up on his desk as he closed the door. Jughead hesitated as if unsure what words to adduce in order to communicate his point. If she wasn't so intrigued Betty may have found it comical that he-the boy who was never lost for eloquent words- was now stumped. Finally the distressed teen seemed to come to a conclusion and moved toward her. By the time he spoke he was standing directly in front of where she was perched on the desk. Her breath hitched as she took him in up close; green eyes, dark hair, lean body.

"Veronica called me your boyfriend." He stated bluntly. Betty raised her eyebrows at him, imploring him to throw something else into the now silent room. When he just shrugged she decided to offer up her answer instead.

"She did. Is that okay?" Her stomach was suddenly a butterfly cage, nerves attempting to throw her judgement with respect to what his answer would be.

Jughead grinned at her, moving even closer now to place his hands on either side of her thighs where she sat. His eyes were bright with a satisfaction she had only seen twice before- when he had kissed her the first time and then after she had kissed him.

"It's definitely okay with me. Is that okay with you?"

Betty nodded, an intimate smile developing on her lips. His eyes followed its presence, and her breath hitched yet again as she noticed his attention to her mouth. A second later his mouth was the one paying hers the attention. His warm lips crashed upon hers in a passionate kiss. His lips yielded her own, portraying his affection for her through his action. Betty responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, groaning a little into his mouth as his tongue gently traced her lips. One of his hands was stroking her thigh now and it was leaving a very welcomed path of tingles in its place. Kissing him like this, as his girlfriend, was absolutely electrifying and empowering and _right._ It made a happiness previously unknown jolt through her, further dazing her. Eventually the pair broke apart sharing gentle caresses and sated smiles as they stole a moment to bask in this new development in the story that was them. Taking a second to find joy and hope in something positive and beautiful, something bright and not yet tainted by the corruption so rife in their town these days.

* * *

A shrill alert rang through Pop's diner as Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge crossed the threshold. The fairer of the pair, Riverdale's resident _girl next door_ , was illuminated with a beaming smile, casting more light on the small space than the cloud obscured sun rays that were trying to break through the windows. Her eyes scanned the booths quickly hoping to zero in on a familiar beanie peeking out. She spotted it without much focus, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"V I'm gonna-"

"Go tell him girl, I'll order us some shakes," Veronica cut her off. The raven haired girl gently pushed her friend in the direction of the aspiring novelist who was mere metres away from them, laughing at Betty's enthusiasm as she practically skipped off, before turning to the counter. She was thoroughly enjoying seeing this side to Betty, a breath of fresh air that was void of the toxic stresses she had been enduring as of late.

Betty reached Jughead's table in no time, sliding into the booth next to him and drawing his attention. He smiled as soon as his eyes registered her and was immediately captivated by the happiness evident across her features.

"Well hello," he said with a raised brow and a curious smirk as he inferred her buzzing demeanour.

"Guess what!" She exclaimed in pure giddiness, her eyes positively shining with the emotion. Jughead felt a warmth bleed into his heart at the sight, quashing some of the darkness that was decaying the organ and infecting him with her light.

"What?" He entertained. Betty's smile grew even wider if that was possible, her hands clutching his forearm.

"Polly asked me to be the baby's Godmother!" His eyes widened in recognition of how significant that was and a grin broke out across his own face as he moved his free hand to grab hers where it was still gripping his forearm.

"Betts that's amazing, really! You are going to make the best Aunt and Godmother any kid could hope for, and this kid is damn lucky and will know it," he affirmed, falling further into her bright sanctuary as her green eyes softened at his words, displaying how touched she was by the sentiment.

Veronica returned a moment later, smirking as she noticed her friends' close proximity on their side of the booth.

"One strawberry milkshake as promised," she announced, sliding in across from them and placing her purse down next to her. Betty gave her a warm smile and light thanks in response, sipping on the sugar infused drink daintily.

"So I'm assuming our girl shared her _fabulous_ news with you," the native New Yorker questioned the enigmatic boy, gesturing to Betty with a slight nod. Jughead shook his head in confirmation unable to keep the appraising look from his typically passive expression as he noticed Betty's body perk up again at the further reminder that something good was happening to her.

"She did indeed, it's awesome."

"It is- B I'm so happy for you," Veronica said genuinely to her best friend, trying not to let her brown eyes linger on the way Jughead's fingers were playing with Betty's where they rested, lighting her persona even more. She catalogued the action though to share with Kevin later, very much liking the way Jughead was enlivening Betty and encouraging her small victories.

"Thanks Veronica for… everything. You and you're mum have been so wonderful to Polly and to me and it means a lot." Veronica nodded humbly, revelling in the feeling of being selfless and actually helping someone for a cause greater than herself and her own personal desires.

* * *

Jughead knocked on the door of the Cooper residence, praying it was Betty who answered the door and not her intimidating mother or possibly murderous father. He stood in anticipation calling upon his placid persona- hands in pockets, casual lean against wall or any upstanding object. The door creaked open and he let out a slight sigh of relief when his blonde haired girlfriend slipped out the house. He took a moment to roam his appraising eyes over her. She looked beautiful with her hair mostly down, curls falling against her shoulders, her makeup light and accentuating her gorgeous delicate features. She was clad in pretty, yet still conservative floral blouse and a black skirt with a pair of heeled boots on her feet. And oh god did she look good. He couldn't help his gaze from drifting to her long tan legs, which seemed to go on for miles causing him to swallow audibly as a slight hunger came forth. His gaze climbed back to hers, holding it steady as she blushed slightly under his examination, tilting her head shyly to the side with a crooked smile, as her own eyes took him in. He looked extremely dapper in her opinion, his sweater was smart and she quickly concluded that she _loved_ him in red.

"You ah, you look gorgeous," His words came out a tad breathless as he shifted his weight so he was standing before her. His smile was so genuine, epitomised by the innocence and candidness of his comment, making her heart stutter.

"Thanks, you don't clean up so bad yourself," she returned as they slowly made their way down the drive way, hands gravitating toward each other, fingers linking naturally.

"I thought we established that already?" Jughead teased, his expression quickly becoming cheeky to contradict his dry tone. Betty rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help the small chuckle that fell from her lips.

"I didn't realise you were the narcissistic type Juggie." He just shook his head in reply, moving to rest his arm around her shoulders as they walked, pulling her further into his side. Betty leaned up and kissed his cheek sweetly. She was only caught slightly off guard by the innate motivation of the gesture. She hadn't really thought about it at all, she had just done it like a knee jerk reaction. The concept brought a smile to her lips; the natural way they fell together and connected flooded her body with warmth that made her realise she had been cold until now, until him. She revelled in the knowledge that they were simple and well fitted and natural. She finally found something in her life that was controlled, and unconditional.

"Thanks for coming with me by the way," Betty said after a few minutes of comfortable silence had passed between them. Jughead smiled down at her, leaning in to peck her lips before shrugging nonchalantly.

"How could I turn down free food?"

* * *

The night, starting out pleasant and seemingly innocent had quickly been consumed by vulgarity and poisoned with complication and tension. Jughead thought the sky currently represented this notion very well, morphing from a subtle sunset glow of blushing hews to an ebony canvas, void of stars, the moon shielded by brooding clouds; full dark no stars. He fought an amused smirk at that. Now wasn't really the appropriate time to be entertaining Lodge quotes.

Betty and Jughead were currently walking home from the trailer park, silence hanging over them. It wasn't tense, rather it felt almost exhausted; neither one quite knowing what to say. Her affirmation of belief in him had been enough to quell his fears of judgement or doubt on her part after Archie had so brashly mentioned his father's current unsavoury line of work. But he could still feel the weight of the evening pressing down on them. Drama was fast becoming the usual forte of the town, rather than an anomaly and it was tiring.

"I actually think that's about as well as I could have pictured my dad meeting my girlfriend going," he finally said after much contemplation on what words should be ejected into the atmosphere; sardonic, yet light hearted humour won out. Betty gave a small laugh in response, turning her stunning green/blue orbs on him.

"Better than breakfast with my mother anyway," she joked back, flexing her hand in his.

"Your right, drug and murder interrogations are much better 'meet the parents' topics." Some of the seriousness that was hanging in the air around them had been dispelled, allowing each of them to breathe a bit easier.

"Seriously though Juggie, I meant what I said back there and at the station last week- I believe you. I trust you, more than anyone right now actually, and I want to be a part of your world. All of it. No matter how messy it is. I'm not going anywhere." Her words were so utterly sincere, infused with such strength and an almost yearning for him to absorb them. Jughead couldn't help but stop her in her tracks, pulling on her arm so that she halted and faced him. He placed his strong hands on her waist, admiring the way she fit in his arms.

"I know Betts and I really am sorry. I promise I won't let my juvenile ego or stubborn pride keep anything from you anymore. I believe you. I believe in you." The typically sardonic teenage had dropped his voice to a quiet, raw tone. One that made Betty run a hand adoringly over his cheek and tilt her head up to place a sweet kiss on his waiting lips. Their mouths moved in succinct harmony, communicating their promise in a language much more powerful and sensual than their words could hope to do. When they broke apart, Jughead took a moment to admire her beauty up close; eyes shut, dark lashed fluttering against her soft cheeks, small smile highlighting her lips and making his pulse race. When her eyes opened they looked right into his own and for a moment they were bare, souls interlinking delicately, moulding around one another and mending the tears that had previously lain there. In that moment they were okay. In that moment they were whole.


	11. Insightful Honesty

**A/N: Hey beauties!**

 **So this is another missing moment from 1x8 and not compliant with my last chapterI think I will continue on from where I end this one in my next instalment in Storms of Passion [my m rated fic] for anyone who's interested!**

 **And of course, a huge thankyou again to all of my amazing followers and all of you who have been supporting my work. Honestly there have been so many beautiful reviews! Especially those of you who have reviewed multiple chapters and continually send me messages of support, THANKYOU!**

* * *

The engine of the truck slowed to a low rumble before dying as Jughead shut off the ignition. The night was still, stuck in a transit full of question marks and uncertain tomorrows. The two teens made no move to hop out, sitting in the drive way of his temporary home. They were okay now. They had done what was innate to the both of them and confronted the issue that hung before them. Although Betty had initially been hurt by his lack of full disclosure she understood why he had kept his father's involvement with the Serpents from her and she knew he truly was remorseful for not telling her about it sooner; and not just because he had been caught out either. She had tried her best to quell his insecurities and he had already made things up to her by trusting her to meet his dad, to view his dysfunctional home up close. He had kissed her, sweet and passionate and they were okay.

Yet there was still a heady tension around them. Betty cast her gaze to Jughead in the driver's seat. She studied him, knowing he was wrestling with his own demons. His features had taken on a harder edge- jaw set, brows knitted together, eyes hard.

She waited.

The blonde's chest constricted at the sight of him. She ached to take his pain away, to change his crappy circumstances and give him a life he deserved. It wasn't that simple though. They both knew the intricacies of devastation, doubt and disappointment all too well. Neither of them were fortunate enough to live amongst circumstances that could be cured by simplicity. She could comfort him though, remind him that she was right here and that they were going to get through all of it together.

Betty reached across to place a delicate hand on his where it rest on the steering wheel, interlocking their fingers and prompting him to turn his body toward her; open, inviting. Unconsciously she accepted his offer to let her in, shifting closer to him.

His gaze was firm as it locked on her own, green eyes taking on an intense shade as he searched her blue orbs before finally speaking.

"You said you wanted to know who I am," his voice was quiet but steady, encapsulating a sincerity and strength she had always admired in him and was learning to love.

"I did. All of it," she replied, rubbing small circles across the back of his hand with her thumb and offering a small but encouraging smile.

"All of it," Jughead affirmed.

He sighed, the sound amplified in the night, as he steadied his resolve.

"I'm Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third. My parents gave me a ridiculous name. I was raised on the wrong side of the tracks. My dad always struggled to hold down a job and could never be loyal to the one person who always had his back. My family has been dirt poor since I can remember. My dad started drinking last year and became an unemployed drunk who destroyed his wife so much emotionally she took off with my little sister while I stayed behind the rot. My dad became a Serpent. I have been bullied most of my life. I did a stint in Juvie when you thought I was staying with my grandparents that summer. I was homeless. I am a loner, a social outcast. That's who I am." His voice shook as he reached the end and Betty could tell he was struggling to hold her gaze now.

She could feel her heart shatter as he deprecating words and grasped at anything that could make him see that was all superficial. She didn't care. He was so much more than that.

"Juggie…" she began, ready to take everything he had just told her and expel his fears. "You are so much more than that. You are smart and you are brave and you are loyal and you are strong. You're someone whose been dealt a tough hand in life and yeah maybe you're a little rough around the edges but all those things are only part of who you are. They don't define you." She was even closer now, personal space becoming a non-existent concept as they filled each other's senses. One hand rested on his jaw, the other still gripping his hand.

"But Betts-"

"No, I'm not done. I wanted to know it all-good and bad- and now I do and I appreciate you telling me. But I hope you know that there's good in who you are. And it outweighs all that other stuff." Betty spoke in a low voice; intimate. One that was just for his ears and she pleaded with him to understand how truly valuable he was.

Jughead's features softened as he took her in. Kind soul shining through her crystal gaze, radiating sincerity and purity. He knew she was far from perfect, a contrast to how the rest of the town saw her, to the category they tried to supress her into. But it was the way she carried herself, with such grace and class despite being aware of her own flaws that astounded him and created an organic, selfless image that thawed his damaged, cold heart.

"Okay." He finally conceded, warm breath fanning across her face as he whispered the words. She let a slight grin grace her features as she was brought back to the Lodge's apartment and their earlier conversation.

"So we're gonna do this then? Be together?" Betty already knew the answer. They both did.

Jughead nodded in confirmation, his hand that was not currently entwined with hers coming up to rest on her own cheek. His lips quirked slightly unable to ward off the feeling akin to happiness that was flooding his system in that moment. He wanted to speak, to let her know how much this meant to him, how much she meant to him but for once in his life words were failing the aspiring novelist. Finally his vocational skills returned after what felt like an eternity of empty air and a dry throat.

"I want to know you too by the way, all of it. Your crazy family and complicated mind. I want to know the straight A student, the nice girl and the darker girl trapped beneath her. I want to know all of that on top of what I already do. Because I've always known you were special Betts, from the moment we met and you offered to share your lunch with me, to when you purposely sat at Ethel's usual desk in fifth grade because you know Cheryl had put gum on her chair, to when you made Kevin change his chemistry class last year so that Archie could be my lab partner and I wouldn't sit alone. You have always gone out of your way to protect everyone Elizabeth Cooper and that is who you are. Strong, brave, smart and beautiful."

Betty had never heard words so sincere and genuine in her entire life and it made her entire body yearn for him. How had she been so blind before? Jughead had always noticed her, always known her and she couldn't contain the true serenity and happiness it brought her as she pushed away the slight bitter taste of her own ignorance in not realising until now. Butterflies roared to life in her stomach and she let herself swoon as magnetism drew their lips together.

The kiss they had shared earlier had been alive with a passionate energy, sparks flying and catching in the air to ignite electricity previously unknown to the pair. As their lips moulded together and moved in sync that same intoxicating and liberating heat returned and it was like no matter how hard she pressed her lips against his, Betty couldn't quite quell the burn. Jughead was feeling a similar addiction beginning to surface as he let his tongue probe her lips and seek entrance into her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her sweet taste and was putting all his emotions and gratitude toward her into his actions. Betty gasped when his tongue touched hers and wrapped her arms securely around his neck to draw him further into her world. She wanted to be closer, to be consumed by everything that was him and _them_. Becoming bold suddenly Betty lightly nipped a this bottom lip causing the dark haired boy to groan slightly before kissing her harder.

This was new to them. Up until now their relationship had arisen out of dire circumstances and a beautifully raw, need to be near each other and seek solace in one another as they stood up against the current while everyone else drowned in its lies. They had grown close and began to slip into unchartered territory of overwhelming emotions of affection and a connection greater than they could have imagined was forged. They naturally fell together in something more real and wonderful than either had ever experienced. They had kissed and felt a physical pull toward each other of course but this completely consuming sense of passion and the primal need to be with one another to explore one another in the most physical sense of the word was unchartered for them, yet both were willing to welcome the next phase of their relationship and embrace the attraction that was growing between them.

Her hands tangled in hair as breathy sighs and slight moans began to fill the truck. Jughead pulled Betty to him as his hands circled around her lower back and pressed her against his chest, the heat of their bodies permeating their clothing only making their kiss more devouring as a new lust overcame them.

The need for air eventually won out though, and the two teens pulled back from the embrace with flushed cheeks and silly grins.

"Is that ladder still by my window?" Betty whispered in his ear a moment later. Jughead shivered at the proximity of her lips to his skin and swallowed before nodding slowly. His eye brow raised in question to her motive.

"Use it," she supplied before pecking his lips once more and climbing out the car hurrying to her house next door and leaving a stunned and dazed beanie clad boy in her wake.


	12. Understanding Love's Intricacies

**A/N: Hey there my amazing readers!**

 **I am so completely overwhelmed by all the continuous support I have received and your reviews never fail to make me smile.**

 **On that note I wanted to give a special thanks to Nicole, GellsBells, bookobsessionxx, Siennese and ForASecondThereWeThoughtWe'dWon who have continued to review and send wonderful messages of support on both my stories.**

 **But in saying that all of you are amazing so thank you!**

 **So anyway this one is about Jughead's developing feelings for Betty and how his admiration of her grows as they grow up. Thanks Bookobsessionxx for the suggestion!**

 **Enjoy xx**

* * *

Love.

One word. Four letters.

It seemed simple enough. However, Jughead Jones quickly learnt that this was false. Love was by no means simple. It was complex and intricate and strange and to an extent incomprehensible.

As a young boy he was enthralled by the concept of love. He would find himself captivated by the way his parents could forget about their woes for a few glorious minutes and dance around the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces and full hearts. It was that along with the classic films their family would watch at the drive in that had awoken the romantic in him.

The one that would blush when he thought about holding hands with the pretty blonde girl that lived next door to his best friend. He was five years old when he met Betty Cooper. She came over to play with Archie one afternoon while Jughead was staying with the Andrew's. At first he had been apprehensive about sharing time with his red-headed pal, afraid this bright bubbly girl would steal all the attention, but he quickly learned he had nothing to worry about, instead finding himself amazed by her easy integration into their game of pirates. The next time he went over to Archie's he was the one who suggested asking her over to play, fighting red cheeks and sweaty palms the whole time. Back then he was blissfully unware of what that all meant, unaware of the reality of feelings, all he knew was that he was going to marry Betty Cooper.

When he was ten he had moved past his childhood crush and could barely remember it existing at all. His mother found great joy in merciless teasing with respect to the subject matter, but Jughead was already developing a cool apathetic nature as a result of constant yelling and tears at home, and was mostly unfazed by her light hearted jabs. He would spend nights with his sister holding her close and playing her classic rock albums to drown out the noise, meanwhile fighting off his queries regarding when it was that mum and dad stopped liking each other? They still danced though. And Betty was still one of his best friends, their little trio- the red-headed golden boy, the classic girl next door and the boy from the wrong side of the tracks- solidified. He remembered one day in fourth grade Archie had been sick and Jughead was suddenly an easy target for Reggie Mantel. The burly boy had strode up to him with a mean grin in place stealing his beanie off his head and dropping it in the mud, stomping all over it and laughing as the scrawnier boy's face twisted in anger and anguish. Suddenly a blur of blonde hair and pastel pink barrelled toward them, shoving the bully hard, surprising them all with her strength before starting on a lecture about manners, picking up the beanie and dragging Jughead off somewhere to rinse it off.

That was the first and last fight Betty would ever be in. It was also the first day Jughead realised how strong, determined and loyal Betty was; his eyes glowing in admiration as she stood by him and made it all better for a second. When he recounted the story to Archie the next day upon his return to school, he noticed Betty shying away from the attention and blushing; he didn't know if it was because he was telling _Archie_ or the heroic implication of his words and the picture of her they painted that caused such a reaction.

By the time they were thirteen Jughead was regularly sneaking out of his house at night, once he was sure Jellybean was asleep, because he couldn't take the sounds of hushed arguments, tired sighs and slamming doors. So he would crawl out the window of his tiny house and walk around town, revelling in the sense of adventure and mystique his escapes held as he dodged street lights and passing cars. Sometimes he would retreat to the tree house hidden in the woods surrounding Sweetwater River he had built with his dad when he was a kid. Archie, Betty and himself used to spend hours amongst the greenery, imaging great nothings and grand somethings, telling secrets and sharing jokes. The memories were engrained in the wood and it calmed him. One night he snuck up into the little hut having left behind a heated argument about money and shady business deals- at this point he began to wonder what made love die- only to be greeted by his female best friend. She appeared as shocked to see him as he did her and an awkward silence had ensued. The dark haired boy recovered first from his surprise moving to sit next to her where she was leant against the wall. He studied her, trying to conjure up some logical reason as to why she could possibly have needed to sneak out of her house at this hour. Her usually bright eyes seemed dull and red rimmed, her shoulders were slumped and she kept sniffling every few seconds.

"Needed an escape?" he asked instead of pointing out the painfully obvious fact that she had been crying. Betty nodded, offering him a small smile that was so far from the beaming ones he was used. Jughead sighed, unsure of how to proceed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a tone that was merely curious. Jughead shrugged his lanky limbs drowning in his dad's old flannel shirt. "Couldn't sleep, too much noise in my house." He was never able to lie to her, he tried it once in sixth grade and the guilt he had carried around for weeks afterward just about killed him. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the whole truth though either, so he went with ambiguity, the most objective choice he could make.

"They want me to be perfect Jug and I can't be that," she finally whispered after another period of silence. In that moment Jughead realised how exhausted and insecure Betty was. Memories of her fiddling with her clothes anxiously and freaking out when her hair would fall out at school and stressing over a B+ collided as he felt an odd ache in his chest. He knew Betty's parents could be intense but he had never realised the toll it had taken on her until that moment. She was so good at keeping it together and giving her all to everything. He had always admired her resilience, but never as much as he admired it right then.

"You don't need to worry about that Betts," he replied casually, scooting slightly closer to nudge her shoulder with his own.

"You're perfect just the way you are."

And from that night onwards Jughead noticed when Betty's smiles were genuine and when they were strained, when she was stressed because of her own concerns and when she was stressed because of the parental pressure to be perfect. He noticed when she was pushing herself too hard but assured everyone she was _fine_ and when she actually was fine. It was like her admission that night had awoken clarity in him, as if she had left a window into her soul slightly ajar for him and he couldn't resist taking a peek.

His admiration for her only grew with each observation he made.

He didn't know it then, but that night was the night his "crush" on Elizabeth Cooper had resurfaced. He was thirteen and still mostly unsure of the female species so his inclination toward her was undefinable. He was unaware that what he felt wasn't merely friendly, but rather adoration. She was a constant and he hadn't yet ventured into enough endeavours with other girls to realise they didn't all make him see things the way she did. And so to his ignorance, on the very night Jughead Jones began to believe that love was extinguishable, finite and only burned within certain limits, began to question what it was that people did to cause such a tragic death, he had begun to fall in love, to discover its essence first hand.

When Jughead was fifteen everything began to change. It was at this stage he realised that love didn't always die. But even in these circumstances, it wasn't always enough. He thought maybe that was worse. Romanticised gestures and everlasting romance was a falsity people found comfort in to distract themselves from the tragedy unfolding before them. He would see the pained look on his mother's face every time his father came through their front door wreaking of liquor and cigarettes; it was a look of pure betrayal only someone in love could possess. Her blue orbs were haunted by ghosts of the man she once knew, juxtaposed by the stranger before her. Her heart was breaking as she began to realise she couldn't fix this, couldn't do anything to get back to the way things were. And Jughead felt his own heart break a little as he felt the sting of betrayal two fold- for his mother and for himself.

And at fifteen Jughead began to despise his own weakness. He did his best to ignore the way she would steal his breath when she laughed at one of his jokes. He did his best to convince himself that she was not by any means _cute_ when she rolled her eyes at him and Archie's play fighting and brotherly banter. And he tried his damn best not to notice how much more gorgeous she was getting with age- beauty engulfing her further with each year, maturity bathing her in an even greater glow. But as much as tried to resist, he could not deny the fact that Betty held a special place in his life. He _liked_ her. He wanted to resent her for it, but every time she smiled or hell even looked at him he just found himself falling deeper down the rabbit hole of attraction.

It was on a particularly hot day at the beginning of summer, just before school let out that Jughead found himself letting go of all pretences and admitting that maybe she wasn't _just_ his friend. Their little friendship group had been hanging out at their usual lunch table when Cheryl Demon Spawn Blossom and her little posse approached. A smirk laced with mirth poisoning her features as her eyes gunned down Betty. Jughead felt a sickening wave of nausea overcome him, wishing with all he had that whatever was about to happen wouldn't.

"Betty," Cheryl spat as she arrived at the table, causing the blonde to turn toward her question dying on her lips as she too became aware of the fiery girl's purely sinister gaze. "I just wanted to do my good deed for the day and remind you how many calories are in those fries your about to eat, I'm sure you don't want to make that dress even more ill fitted than it already is? I'm surprised your mother hasn't already picked up on the extra pounds, very unlike her." Cheryl's tone was biting and dripping with a sickly sweet residue- her own personal venom.

Jughead watched Betty carefully, eyes hard and muscles alert as he fought every urge he had to literally force an apology out of Cheryl. Although he was acutely aware of the way the toxic words had stung the girl across from him, he found himself once again astounded by her bravery and strength, looking Cheryl directly in the eyes, and holding her gaze for a moment before shaking her head continuing the conversation she was having with Kevin. He wanted to congratulate her for not stooping to the devil incarnates level, wanted to let her know how amazing and kind and wonderful and how much bigger of a person she was than her opposition. He wanted to tell her that her response had been the classiest, and most reserved action anyone could have taken which he greatly admired. But those words didn't flow out of his mouth. Instead he found himself shooting a, "You're such a fucking bitch," to the red-headed girl who was beginning to re-treat from their table, scowl set in place.

All eyes locked on him, his three friends and Cheryl gaping at him in shock.

"What did you just say," the Blossom princess sputtered. Jughead raised his brows coolly.

"I said you're a bitch. Betty is amazing the way she is and there is definitely nothing wrong with the way she looks, so can you just drop it?" Cheryl turned in a huff, stomping away in a dramatic scene only she could cause. Archie turned to him with surprise still evident on his face, before shaking his head and returning to his lunch. Kevin patted his shoulder from his spot next to him, "That was incredible," he gasped completely encapsulated by the theatrics and commotion. Jughead just shrugged, taking a sip of his water trying to disengage from the event. He was struck by a pair of gracious blue eyes staring at him intently though. Betty reached across the table to place her hands atop his free one, "Thank you," was all she said, but that one word was laced with so much sincerity and genuine admiration Jughead was incapable of stopping the intense pounding of his heart, the male pride that swelled within him and the affection blooming in his chest.

In that moment he was torn. Conflicted between being transfixed by her purity and the revelling in these wonderful sensations she created in him and despising it all, building up walls so that he could remain immune to the effects of this affection and the disaster he knew would follow.

By the time he was sixteen Jughead's family had fallen completely apart. He finally understood the expression of a broken heart with full clarity. He watched as his mother drove away, Jellybean in the back seat, face pressed against the window, summer rain pouring down and casting an even more morbid atmosphere around the event. No matter how many times he showered he could still feel his mother's tears on his skin. No matter how much he pictured happy memories from what felt like a life time ago, he couldn't shake the image of his father, chest wracked with sobs, as his eyes exposed the utter devastation he was feeling. After that they had become empty, all light leaving his persona and yet to make a reappearance. He knew then that love had the ability to bring you to a loss. His father loved his mother but he had lost her because that wasn't enough. His father had lost his ability to love properly. Every time he looked at him all Jughead could see was bloodshot eyes and hardened features, stumbling limbs and stained clothes. All he could smell was alcohol and misgivings, all he could hear were slurs and angry musings. He felt the whole in his chest expand with each glace, each whiff. At sixteen he learnt the true pain love could bring. He learnt that you could love someone and despise them simultaneously.

He packed up his limited things and moved out after that realisation, further solidifying the concept that you had to lose to love and that you lost when you loved, in his mind.

But then after a summer away, she returned. Their town was forever changed that summer and Jughead knows he was too. But as Elizabeth Cooper waltzed back into town on a seemingly calm afternoon he understood that not everything had changed. He didn't know how it was possible to miss her so much that summer. Maybe it was the fact that Archie had disappeared, that his family was no longer a static concept but he missed her so much it hurt. And when he saw her the afternoon of her arrival, the pair crossing paths in the small bookshop on the edge of town and she smiled at him and embraced him in a tight hug, that only Betty Cooper could carrel him into, the brooding teen felt all the darkness fall away for a few glorious moments, the world fading to white noise. He revelled in her presence feeling his heart contract as he realised just how much had changed since he had last seen her and how positively relieved and elated he was that she hadn't been one of those things. She was still Betty and he was still Jughead and despite the death of Jason Blossom and the falling out of old friends, the mysterious absence of family members they were as easy and innate as they had always been.

And of course it was when she had recruited him to work on the Blue and Gold with her, when they began solving the murder, spending almost all their time together, further capitalising on how well they knew each other, lending emotional support unrivalled by anyone else to one another, sharing secrets and sacred information, forging a trust that went beyond years of close friendship and uncovering each other's layers one at a time, to leave them bare souled and raw in front of each other that he realised he had been falling in love all this time. It was then that he understood no matter how hard he fought against the up until now dreaded emotion due to fears indoctrinated into him from a young age-fears of intimacy and letting people in- it was redundant. Because he was in love with Elizabeth Cooper and he was fairly certain there was little he could do to change that fact. And it was when he kissed her and she kissed him back and they fell together, fell into this relationship, bred this relationship and nurtured it until it developed into a grand entity that he realised she loved him back; she had fallen in love too.

And it was then that Jughead thought maybe he understood love after all. Because there was a reason they called it "falling in love". Because it could happen quickly before you even have the chance to register what's happening. Or it could happen slowly- prolonged. Because it can make you feel weightless and free. Because it's terrifying and exhilarating. Because it's clumsy and liberating and exciting and wild. Because it's not pretty and it can throw you around in every direction and slam you into the ground. Because it can hurt when you come down from the high and the impact can be painful and it can break you.

But sometimes when you fall you fly. And he was willing to take the risk of falling if it meant he got to fly with her.


	13. Surprising Realism

**A/N: Hey beautiful readers!**

 **So this piece accompanies the last chapter but is from Betty's perspective. Thanks to Siennese for the suggestion especially the little part about Jug messing with Betty's collar or something like that to show her that being perfect is overrated and it becoming a gesture of comfort. Love it!**

 **Also Thanks again to everyone who keeps reviewing and everyone who keeps reading and following my work. You are all wonderful!**

 **I haven't yet watched this week's episode as Australian Netflix takes a painfully long time to upload it [hopefully it'll be up at 9pm tonight, struggles of living in another country haha]. But I do know that it was a very important one for Bughead and their development as well as addressing some tension in their relationship and some personal demons. So I'm sure I will be very inspired to write after watching it and hopefully this oneshot doesn't conflict with the episodes too much.**

 **Enjoy. Xx**

 **PS. sorry it's so lengthy :/**

* * *

At first falling for Jughead had taken Betty by surprise. The familiar butterflies catching her off guard as they erupted in her stomach for an unfamiliar reason- these butterflies were ebony, blacking out the usual red. He had strolled into her room with a typical sardonic comment on his lips and standard beanie. However, his jeans, boots and flannel shirt had been replaced with a well-fitting suit and tie, suspenders actually across his chest for once and not hanging by his legs. He had shied under her gaze, boyish smile gracing his face as she obviously appraised him with her eyes. She thinks part of her always registered that Jughead was attractive, but that afternoon her mind was cleared of the fog of childish fantasies and she was able to see him in all his gentlemanly glory. She was surprised by the urge to run her fingers through his hair, the urge to smooth down his shirt and fiddle with the spenders. She was definitely surprised, but certainly not perturbed.

And from that day forward, Betty felt like she was finally awake. It was as though she had been living in a dream, a glossy illusion that was obstructing her from seeing the big picture, from seeing the truth and most importantly from seeing him. Suddenly she was awake and alive and all the glorified, too bright colours from that dream were replaced with realistic shadows and sharp lines. She was no longer living in a fantasy of vivid rainbows, scorching red and white picket fences. Instead she was revelling in reality, accepting the darkness and allowing herself to become enthralled with details, discovering black was not a singular shade and that the moon could actually outshine the sun.

But the thing that surprised Betty the most about falling in love with Jughead Jones is that when she thought about it, it didn't really surprise her at all. In fact once all the dream like smoke cleared and she was left with the mirrors, every little moment came rushing back and she was suddenly acutely aware that it had been him all this time. He had always been her rock, her constant, _hers_. He was always the one who noticed, who consoled, who took care of her just like she did him. And they fell together so naturally, so effortlessly, without expectation or pressure and it was so utterly, catastrophically perfect.

She was five years old the first time they met and although she can't recall much from that period of her youth, she remembers that day with a transparent clarity. Polly had gotten exceptionally ill and her parents had rushed to the hospital placing her in the care of the Andrew's until they returned. She remembered feeling confused, but more than happy to spend a few hours playing with Archie. She was surprised though when she entered the backyard to find a boy she did not recognise. He was dressed in a silly hat, placed upon the beanie he already had on, a feather sticking out the top and an eyepatch over his face. They had looked at each other curiously for a few moments before Archie appeared dressed in an equally amusing costume, smiling and proudly announcing, "Betty this is Jughead, he's my best friend. Jughead this is Betty she's my girl best friend." The red headed boy had run back to their "pirate ship" after that. Jughead eyed her sceptically, even then at the tender age of five his dark brows knitted together and his green eyes deepened with apprehension. The tiny blonde haired girl shuffled nervously, shooting him a bright smile.

"Can I play too?" she asked shyly. The little pirate seemed to consider that for a moment before breaking into a big grin and passing her his hat, "I'll be on your team."

He surprised her that day, not only in his very presence but in the way that he had accepted her almost immediately. He had let in to the little world he and Archie had created in the backyard and trusted her not to destroy it but rather add another layer. Sure at five years old neither was really aware of that fact, but in retrospect, knowing everything she does now about his childhood and his life, the fact was he had trusted her with something deeply personal and that was the beginning of them.

And from that moment onwards he had never, ever let her down. He had been on her team every day, weathering every storm with her even when the rain was so heavy she couldn't see that he was standing a few feet in front of her, waiting it out. His loyalty was something she had tried to never take for granted, especially when everyone else around him seemed to. He was loyal in a fierce manner that she learned made her heart ache, and yearn to repay that loyalty, to show him that it wasn't in vain, that she could stand beside him and weather his every storm too.

When they were ten Betty began to learn that people could let you down sometimes no matter how much good you saw in them, they weren't always perfect. She learned that Archie, although her best friend, wasn't always the most reliable friend in the world. She was young and naïve and pretty much worshipped the ground he walked on. But the infatuation was not mutual. On her tenth birthday the bubbly little girl was left sorely disappointed as her neighbour was guilty of forgetting her birthday. She had shown up to school practically bouncing with excitement awaiting the special treatment children typically received from their peers and especially their friends on the day that was entirely theirs. Instead she was greeted with ramblings of the guitar lessons he had just started. She remembered trying her best to put on a brave face that day, furiously blinking back tears and fisting the sleeves on her new pastel pink cardigan tightly. She had never felt as invisible in her young life as she did that day. Well actually that morning, because as soon as her other best friend, a certain beanie wearing raven haired, boy had arrived at school-late and looking slightly flustered- her day instantly improved. He had rushed into the classroom, plunking down at the desk across from her and hastily passing her a poorly wrapped package across the table.

"Happy Birthday Betts," he whispered, finishing the exclamation with a slight smile before turning his attention to the teacher who was now lecturing him on punctuality and demanding a signed note- she learnt later he didn't have one because his mum was working and his dad refused to take him to get her present, so he had ran to get it before turning up to school. Inside the parcel was a diary, soft pink to match her sweater with a gold B on the front. Her eyes positively glowed with gratitude and appreciation. As soon as their teacher wasn't paying attention she reached over to grab his hand. "Thanks Juggie," she whispered, her smile back to its bright origin and a new glow surrounding her.

That day she learnt that Jughead was especially good at making her feel important. He made her feel like she mattered to someone and that she was worth remembering. He made her feel special and happy and light. And maybe at ten she didn't understand the gravity of that feeling. She didn't know that happiness and ease trumped fawning. She didn't know that mutual admiration and appreciation was much better than infatuation and she was ignorant to the value of safety and stability. But looking back it all made sense. It was always him, remembering the details, paying attention. And although she was oblivious to the fact until recently, she had been paying attention too. She had always seen him.

When Betty was thirteen she learned that she could pull down her defences with him. One of the things she had always admired most about Jughead was his ability to read a situation and know the right thing, or something akin to that to say. It was the beginning of autumn and the nights were still rather warm, cool breeze alleviating the heat but not extracting the pleasant essence. Her parents had been particularly agitated since they had gotten home, arguing over the newspaper layout and letting their stress and frustration seep into their parenting. Betty had been at the kitchen table doing her homework when her mother erupted in a tirade. It was an ink mark on her chin from where she had been resting her pen, deep in thought that had set it off. Alice Cooper had launched into a lecture about the importance of presentation and that sloppiness was not tolerated in their family. She told Betty that she should've known better and that her slacking off didn't reflect well on the family- they had certain expectations of themselves and others held certain expectations of them that they would meet and her lack of respect for such things and _clearly_ herself was not good enough.

It didn't end there though. She couldn't remember now what else they had said but she knew that night was filled with arguments and lectures and pressures to be perfect. She didn't know what her tipping point was but she remembered suddenly being outside and feeling the liberating night air against her skin. She had looked toward Archie's window first hoping to see some light there to no avail. She had tried calling him before her spur of the moment prison break but he hadn't answered, texting her a few minutes later to say that he couldn't pick up because he was busy but he would walk her to school tomorrow and they could talk then. Her heart had dropped at the message, causing more tears to spring to her eyes and further blur her vision. She took off down the street then needing to escape, to run, to be free, to let it out. Eventually she found herself curled up inside her childhood haven; Jughead's tree house. The wooden planks encapsulated innocence and care free days- days of pure joy and childhood amusement. It made her feel warm and safe for a little while. Like maybe it was all just a bad dream that she could out run. A little while later she was joined by her peculiarly named friend, now a lanky and slightly awkward adolescent. He had clambered into the tree house and startled upon the sight of her.

At first neither of them spoke, both too surprised to say anything and not yet willing to give anything away. He moved with miniscule hesitancy to sit beside her where she rested against the wall, his body heat radiating through his Dad's old flannel and warming her skin. She didn't chance a look at him this close, not wanting to draw attention to her dishevelled state. But she could feel his attentive eyes on her and waited until he had finished his examination to see what would come out of his mouth.

"Needed an escape?" he finally asked and Betty found herself suddenly extremely grateful that she was in Jughead's company. He always seemed to know what to say to her. Always seemed to know when to point out the obvious and when- like now- to hedge around the subject until she was ready to confront it. She nodded and offered him a small, strained smile. He sighed, looking unsure for a moment.

Another second passed and she suddenly realised that her presence in this little sanctuary wasn't the only anomaly at this time of night. "What are you doing here?" she implored him as her curiosity piqued. Jughead shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Too much noise at my house." He wasn't lying to her, that much she knew. He had never been good at lying to her and the thought of that both warmed her heart at her friend's soft spot for her and simultaneously made her want to laugh at the absurdity of it; Jughead Jones, cool, apathetic, aloof, Jughead Jones being eaten alive by guilt at lying to his best friend, sweet, innocent, Betty Cooper. But Betty knew he was still hiding something from her. She let him though. Tonight wasn't the time to pry, she was too emotionally exhausted for that and he didn't seem ready to share.

Eventually the silence weighed on her and she felt as though she would implode if she didn't shed her conscience to him.

"They want me to be perfect Jug, and I can't be that."

She felt so defeated in that moment, so tired and weak and done. He looked at her with studying, piercing green eyes though, eyes that held such empathy and compassion and something else she didn't recognise and for a moment she felt a little better. She felt a little less broken and could breathe a little easier.

Finally he scooted closer to her, nudging her side and saying, "You don't need to worry about that Betts, you're perfect just the way you are." His words were so kind and honest, she wanted with everything she had to believe them but there was something inside her that wouldn't quite let her do that. She took in a shaky breath not wanting the damn to break again, and voiced that shred of doubt to him. She didn't know what it was, but there was something so honest about his presence that made her feel like she could confess everything and she knew he would never judge.

"But I'm not Jug. Not to them. And no matter how hard I try to be perfect, to be who they want, she'll always find something out of place, something to pick on. Tonight it was an ink smudge. How stupid is that? I'm apparently forsaking the family name because I had an ink smudge on my face." She shook her head incredulously, blonde waves cascading over her shoulders wildly. Jughead sighed again, shaking his head . Then he did something that really surprised her. Placing his hand on the floor of the little hut, Jughead swiped his fingers along the wood, gathering a small collection of dirt. Then he steadily moved his fingers up to rest on her cheek, she inhaled sharply not prepared for the intimate touch. He carefully smoothed them across the skin leaving a small smudge of dirt. Then he moved his hand down to the collar of her button up shirt, gripping on side and scrunching before removing his fingers. She raised an eyebrow at him in shock. The dark haired boy just let out a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks became slightly flushed.

"You're perfect Betts, just how you are, including all the little messy pieces. You're perfect even when you're dishevelled and feeling all over the place. They're part of you. And you-the real you, not the you they force you to be- is perfect, the real kind of perfect, not the false idea of it your parents have."

That was the night she learned to try and embrace her messy little pieces and quirks. She learned it was okay not be put together all the time and that he was always going to be there to remind her of such a fact. That night she felt that same elated feeling, the one where her heart contracted and her chest warmed and she felt a dizzying sense of affection for him. At thirteen she was still living in the blissful fairy tale of Archie Andrews, but she was not oblivious to the safety and the sanctity that was Jughead Jones. He brought her serenity when everyone else drove her mad. He made her feel better when nothing else could. She chalked it up to the very best of friendship only to realise later it had never been that. Because it takes someone special to make you feel that way. It takes a specific person to have such a calming, tranquilising affect. Because it's so very rare to find that someone who accepts all of you and knows you entirely. It was never just friendship. That's what's surprising.

When Betty was fifteen her family life was escalating in intensity, her sisters decisions although admirable making their roof more difficult to live under. Her mother's eye became even more watchful than usual, picking up the most subtle flaws and out of place features, fixing her and making sure she retained the perfect image to make up for Polly's disgraces. She was running herself dry, picking up an abundance of extracurricular activities to please her mother and studying almost every second she was at home in order to maintain her perfect grades. It was exhausting and it was getting to her. Everything was becoming difficult, getting out of bed was a chore and darkness began to seep its way into her _'glowing'_ life. She despised the darkness then because she felt like she couldn't control it, like it was going to consume her and it was frightening beyond belief.

She wanted to relax, to let her mind ease but she had no time for that. Her mother noticed she was becoming more introverted at home and Betty told her she was "just tired". That's when Alice started with the Adderall. Bringing it to her one afternoon with a spiel about all the benefits it would have, allowing her to focus more and concentrate harder. Betty didn't want it but she took it. If she didn't she knew her mother would force it down her throat, making up for every ounce of control she was losing with Polly.

It was just before finals when she burnt out, getting barely two hours of sleep the night before due to her compulsive stress induced need to study. She skipped breakfast due to waking up late. She had been in a rush to get dressed, her appearance was still aligned and almost on par with her usual flawless, respectable image; only those looking closely would have noticed her ponytail slightly askew, single crease in her shirt- Jughead noticed. She had barely been able to keep her eyes open throughout her morning classes, her locker was jammed and Archie-her lab partner- had forgotten to write his half of their report. By lunch she was hanging on her last piece of sanity, which of course was quickly shed by none another than Cheryl Blossom whom "accidentally" knocked Betty's tray right out of her hands. The blonde had snapped, fleeing the scene as quickly as her legs could carry her, tears flowing freely and nails digging into her palms. She only stopped when she found an empty classroom, quickly sinking down behind the teacher's desk and brining her knees to her chest and hoping that maybe if she wrapped her arms around herself tight enough she wouldn't fall apart.

The door squeaked open after a few minutes; she looked up surprised to see Jughead timidly poised in the doorway. She looked at him, blue eyes glistening with tears, shaking breaths leaving her lungs. She felt vulnerable and defeated and could not find the strength to pull her walls back up and continue with the perfect façade. Jughead didn't linger any longer, taking purposeful strides toward her and crouching down before her eyes. He was much taller than her now, puberty causing him to shoot up and his frame , although still lanky was beginning to resemble a man's rather than a boy's.

"Hiding doesn't usually make things better," he stated gently, his eyes soft and his voice calming. Betty choked on a sob, wiping her eyes before answering with a broken, "No, but it prevents a spectacle."

He offered a wry smile, appreciating her whit even when she was at her worst. "Betts, don't hide okay? If you need to get away, that's fine. And if you need to let it out, that's fine too. But don't hide away, don't hide all of this behind smiles."

He was looking her straight in the eye, speaking with such conviction she couldn't help but agree with his words, trusting him fully in that moment and letting his sense of safety overwhelm her. Betty nodded but he didn't yet seem appeased. Searching her face for a moment he seemed to decide on something, before lifting his hand to her cheek. At first she thought he was going to wipe the tears away in a cliché gesture that seemed very antithetical to his personality. She was surprised though when instead he swiped his thumb gently downward on her cheek, smudging the black residue of her mascara in a distinct trail.

"Nobody's got it all together, it's okay to fall apart." He offered her a small smile which she returned with her own watery grin, her mind conjuring images of the two of them in a tree house years ago on a dark night, with dirt smudges and affirmations that perfect was overrated. It sent warmth radiating through her that he remembered that and that he embraced her flaws, rather than holding her to the same expectations as everyone else.

Looking back now, Betty didn't know why she was surprised by his actions that day. She supposed it was because she was still blind to the world he could offer her, too focussed on chasing that perfect image. But once that image fell away and she was left with darkness she finally let herself be drawn in by him, finding home in his deep ebony skies and noir lighting. She found comfort in the messy reality he put forth and recognised the affection he sparked deep within her soul. When he kissed her it felt like the most natural thing in the world, dispelling shock and delving into belonging. It was like he pulled up the blinds and she could finally see the view. She could finally realise that he was her constant and that stability and safety and warmth and love and dependence and selflessness were much more romantic and desirable than grand gestures and pining. She finally realised he had always been there noticing her, taking care of her. And suddenly it wasn't a surprise at all.

The realisation was accompanied with a sense of clarity unrivalled.

So when he helped set up the search party for Polly and accompanied her to the baby shower and told her she not to let go and that she was stronger than the white noise, told her that she was holding her family together with such conviction in his voice she was not surprised. And when he grabbed her collar in his trademark way of showing her being a little messy, dishevelled and broken was okay and he still adored her none the less, she wasn't surprised. Instead she was touched, and filled with a deep sense of affection and adoration for the man before her. She yearned for his touch and when he embraced her in his arms, protecting her from the evils of the world, holding her steady, keeping her strong, she felt at peace, no longer taken aback by the way he could elicit such feelings.

No, now the only thing that managed to surprise her was that she had probably been falling in love with Jughead Jones her whole life and only now was letting herself see it.


	14. Aftermath

**A/N: Hey lovelies!**

 **So episode ten was an emotional rollercoaster. However, I think it was some of the most emotional, vulnerable, raw television I have seen in a very long time; especially in the "teen drama" category. The acting was amazing and the character insight and development was incredible. Although the bughead scenes were heart wrenching it was so real and beautiful. I think it's really important to see these bumps in the road, the insecurities because it shows that their relationship is deep and meaningful. To anyone worried about them just remember that the writers wouldn't put them through so much trauma and meaningful obstacles if they didn't intent for them to have a really deep, special relationship. The magnitude of Betty sharing that part of herself with Jughead is huge and very important. I also love that we got to see the Jughead who's not the "knight in shining armour." I love that we saw his own insecurities and issues bubble up because he's not perfect, he's damaged and of course that's going to play into their relationship in terms of trust etc.**

 **Okay so sorry for my little ramble haha. I have wanted to write this since I saw the episode on Friday it just took me a little while to process exactly how I wanted to do it and where to start. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and thanks again for the continued love and support xx**

* * *

"Man up." His father's words had struck a chord in him. He knew they were deliberate, intended to put him in a position where he could do nothing than head the advice. FP may not have been a great dad, that was no secret, but he knew that Jughead prided himself on being the man he wasn't; taking care and supporting those he cared about. As such, the birthday boy had changed direction, shoulders slumped in a defeated frustrated posture as he pushed his way back through the evacuating crowd and into the Andrew's residence. His mind set on finding his equally defeated partner in crime- or rather partner in solving crime.

He was still annoyed, still plagued by doubt. He had tried for all these weeks not to let his insecurities come to light, but it seemed that tonight as he was entirely juxtaposed with normalcy for her to see, he could no longer quell his fears.

Jughead knew he had hurt Betty. His words were intended to cut, to deflect the pain in his own chest, each syllable another brick added to his walls, shielding his heart from her. He knew logically that his doubts were merely insecurities birthed from his broken home and soul. The apathetic boy had spent a life time in pain, usually at the hands of those closest to him, so he pulled out his defence mechanism, pushing her away before she could become another good thing turned bad, tainted by the seemingly inescapable mess that followed him around.

He knew she cared, he knew she was too kind to use him like he had suggested. But his fears didn't know that. He was so scared that she would see how different they were or rather how much better than him she was, how unsuitable he was for her in a romantic sense that he had projected such thing in front of her eyes and tried to escape before she could walk away.

It was ironic really, he didn't think he could take watching her retreating form, but that was exactly what he had ended up enduring; self-destruction at its finest really. Jughead had deliberately hit her below the belt and he absolutely loathed himself for it. He had used her weakness, one she trusted him with and thrown it in her face to avoid his own trepidation. Of course he knew she wasn't perfect, after the past few weeks he knew it better than anyone, and he knew that she hated that word and the category and expectation that went along with it.

He hadn't meant to fight with her, but the words were out there before he could stop them. Realistically he knew he had over reacted about the small gathering she had planned. It really was a nice gesture but it was the breaking point of his emotional trauma, bringing all his fears and doubts to the surface. It stung him more than he cared to admit that she didn't know he would rather spend his birthday with her at the cinema than having a small gathering let alone a party. It hurt more when she asked why he couldn't be normal for once. That had been the catharsis really. He thought she knew he wasn't normal, thought she was okay with that. He couldn't give her the Archie Andrews, boy next door, white picket fence, teenage bliss fantasy.

But his dad was right. She needed him. Chuck Clayton was the complete embodiment of everything it meant to be a douche. And although he had been frustrated with her, the moment he saw her face turn pale, her eyes fill with tears she refused to shed in front of them all his heart had broken. Betty didn't deserve to have her dirty laundry aired for the whole school to see. And then something inside of him snapped and the next thing he knew he was punching Chuck and Chuck was punching him. He thinks it was a culmination of his building anger all night and generally his innate need to protect her. Maybe it was mixed with his own self -loathing too, because for a fraction of a second he actually saw himself in Chuck Clayton. For one awful, traumatising, excruciating second he saw himself in the garage using throwing her demons in her face.

It didn't take long to find her in the now empty house. She was in the kitchen, back facing him as she leaned against the counter. Her knuckles were wrapped so tightly around the bench top they were turning white. Her breathing was audible and Jughead could tell she was trying to get her sobs under control, holding them in, steadying herself.

"Betty." He winced at his own voice; it was too loud, too sharp, too broken. She straightened up immediately raising her hands to wipe her eyes [he assumed] before turning to face him. He hated himself all over again. He hated that she had let her own walls down so many times around him the past few weeks, let him see her vulnerable, let him see her cry and now she felt like she couldn't.

"What?" Her voice was just as fragile, just as hard, just as cutting. She looked so terribly exhausted and he couldn't help the sigh that left his lungs, filling the air around them.

Betty knew he was just as torn up about what had happened that evening as she had been. She knew logically that he hadn't meant what he had said, that he was hurting and she was causing it. She knew he hated himself for what he had said to her, she could see it written all over him. But she was still feeling sore and vulnerable and unsure. She hated feeling this way, but more importantly she hated feeling this way around him.

She hated herself. She hated that she had ruined his birthday for her own sake, to prove something to herself. Betty knew him. She knew he would be perfectly content- happy even- to spend his birthday with her at the movies. She knew he didn't like people, didn't feel comfortable around them. She knew he hated being the centre of attention. And logically she knew that he wouldn't like a birthday party. But she had gone against all of that for her own selfish motivations, letting herself believe her own lie that she wanted to give him the best birthday ever. Well technically she did want to do that, but she should have known this wasn't the way to do it.

It hurt when he called her perfect. More than it did when anyone else said that too her. She was far from that and after everything he had seen the past few weeks he should have known that. It hurt that he saw them like that- worlds apart. It hurt that he didn't have faith in her, in them. But what hurt the most was that she had let his insecurities fester, had somehow overlooked all his doubts and hadn't managed to lay a single one to rest. It hurt that he wasn't certain her feelings for him were real.

The truth hurt. Betty had learnt that to be the most accurate truth of them all over the span of the past few weeks. The truth about her family hurt. The truth about herself- "that you don't know, or even care, that this is the last thing I would want"- the truth about her darkness. It all hurt.

"Tonight's been a mess."

It wasn't sarcastic, or sardonic or even an accusation. It was the truth and yet again it hurt. She laughed without humour. And waited for him to continue, she was out of words, at a loss. He sighed again and she felt her heart ache at how broken he looked. He was just as defeated as she, just as wounded and sore. The cut on his face seeming to illuminate and personify his emotions. Despite her anger at him, her pain she couldn't help but be filled with a sense of affection at the way he had defended her. Her heart had simultaneously swelled with adoration at his actions and She took a step closer hoping it was enough of a signal to show he was listening. She had walked away in the garage, unprepared to hear any more painful truths from the one person she felt safest with. But she wouldn't walk away now.

"Tonight's been a mess but if there's one thing I want to salvage, it's us." It was Jughead's turn to take a step forward, his heart aching even more in such close proximity. They were only a few feet away but she had never felt further from his grasp. And he added that to the list of things he hated about his birthday. Betty nodded at him, her lips quirking in a very slight, very sad, very relieved smile. It was small and bare, but it gave him hope.

"Me too."

Another small step forward on her part. A little piece of his heart slid back into place, his breath came a little easier and he felt like maybe the gap wasn't as big as he had perceived a moment ago, like maybe if he stretched out far enough he could reach her and pull her back in.

"Not here though."

Betty nodded in agreement. Here was too full of destruction, of painful truths and severed trust, fractured relationships and personal demons. Here was not a place to mend. Here was a place to fall apart. They needed somewhere safe, somewhere warm to help combat the dark.

"Pop's?" she suggested, her voice soft and full of promises to try. Jughead nodded, gently reaching for her arm and steering her toward the door, grabbing his keys on the way past.

They hopped into the old truck and drove the short distance to the Chock Lit' Shoppe in silence. The tension still thick around them, but each feeling slightly more at ease with the other. Once they parked, the two battered teens climbed out the truck and made their way through the cool night air toward the neon lights that illuminated the shop. The low temperature didn't faze them, only serving to highlight their emotional state; cold, empty.

The bell chimed in a comforting sound of familiarity and predictability as they were met with the mostly empty shop. Jughead nodded his head at Pop in greeting as they made their way toward a booth, the friendly man asserting he would bring them both a milkshake shortly. They slid into the booth.

 _Same side_. Jughead noted and allowed himself to breathe a little easier as he realised she was still by his side, quite literally. He glanced at Betty who seemed to be lost in her thoughts for a moment and he knew that she was trying to decipher where to start. He was too. He desperately wanted to fix this. His father's words echoed in his head again- _"you've got something good here with her."_ He knew that, and he wanted to make sure she knew, that he knew that. _"Man up."_

Jughead took a deep breath, steadying himself, steeling his nerve before slowly reaching up to where his security blanket sat perched atop his head. Gently he removed the knitted beanie, taking another deep breath as he placed it on the table before him. His blue, green eyes peered past the stray lock of hair that rested against his forehead, taking in her reaction. He had never done this before with anyone. Never left himself so vulnerable, but tonight they were past fronts and security. If they were going to get past this she needed to see him, all of him, he needed to let her in all the way.

Her own expressive orbs, turned on him, then to the hat discarded on the table and then back to him. She looked at him in shock, taking in the ebony waves now uncovered to her eyes. Betty had known Jughead almost her entire life and not once had she seen him without his beanie on. The gesture permeated her heart with a warmth that had been sorely absent between them throughout the night. She was touched yes, but more than that she was honoured and reassured. She understood that the gesture was one to pledge his trust. He had trusted her with his most sacred secret, revealed himself to her fully. He trusted her with his most vulnerable self and the implication was not taken lightly. Her emotions seized, and she felt the ridge between them smooth. Gently she reached up delicate fingers brushing the stray curl away from his face and silently letting him know she wasn't about to let him down. She would not take this responsibility, the one of holding his heart and his raw self in vain.

Pop appeared at the table then, breaking their little spell for a moment as they thanked him for the milkshakes. As the older man walked off Jughead raised his arm and placed it on the back of the booth behind her. Betty turned slightly toward him. She took in his profile, dark and brooding mannerisms in place as always but she knew these were not the defences he put up around everyone else, this was just him; dark, brooding, broken, hurt, drowning in a bleak sea. She wanted to pull him out, but unfortunately that same current had swept her in.

The cut on his face had stopped bleeding but his eye was swollen now. It sent a surge of guilt running though her veins.

"How's your eye?" she asked gingerly, deciding it was as good a comment as any to get this conversation rolling.

Jughead shrugged, giving her a small smile that did not dispel her worry, "Sore, but fine." She nodded.

"And all this time I thought you were a lover not a fighter." The blonde opted to tease him lightly, attempting to sooth some of the tension that was encompassing the booth.

"I'm both. I have layers," he retorted, the comment matching his usual snarky nature but not quite filled with the sarcasm and biting edge he usually employed.

"You were doing something nice," he started, leaning forward on crossed arms, while Betty watched him attentively, soaking up every word, ready to hear him out. "It's just that sometimes-" he took a deep breath, shoulders visibly rising and falling with its capacity. Her chest constricted again at the thought of him stripping himself down before her. Jughead's anxiety was thrumming in his blood, but he willed it down, dedicated to his mission of taking down each brick, letting her through the wall. "When people do nice things for me I short circuit. Maybe I'm not used to it. Maybe I'm scared." His eyes flickered to her for a brief moment before returning to the table before him. She knew it was hard for him to express his emotions so she didn't push for eye contact. Instead she moved further into his personal space, physically showing him that whatever he had to divulge wouldn't push her away, it would only pull her in.

"Of getting hurt," he turned to her now, his body opening up, symbolic of his open words, "of being rejected," his voice almost broke on that one.

It was her turn to look away, her eyes darting around as she processed his fears, she hated that he was afraid to let him all this time. Afraid of her, that she wouldn't want him. She read the connotations; his whole life people had walked away, his father had chosen the bottle over him, his mother had taken his sister and chosen to start over without him, Archie had unknowingly chosen football and girls and music over him. It stung to think of how lonely that must be, of how little he thought of himself, of how stagnant that fear was, engrained deep within his heart. She hated that he held that fear with her, that she hadn't vanished it already. But she understood.

"For being myself."

There it was. All of it, all out there for her to see. He wanted to hide, to pull his hat back on. But he didn't. He stood strong in the face of his fears. She didn't try and placate him with words of reassurance. This wasn't about that. It was about letting each other in and opening up. Laying bare all their insecurities and worries, not about talking each other down. It was about trust. It was her turn now.

"I should've told you about Chuck," Betty started, "But I lied." Another painful truth. It dug into each of their flesh, but they pushed through. "And instead I threw you this party that you didn't even want." Her words were laced with self-deprecation, dark and humourless.

"Why did you?" he pried gently, leaning in close, voice soft to let her know he wasn't judging, didn't want to condemn her action anymore; he just wanted to understand.

Betty shook her head slightly, braving the storm and swallowing her own pride.

"Something is very, very wrong with me," She admitted. Jughead looked at her with eyes soft and full emotion, he hated that she felt that way. His stomach churned, he wanted to help. Her pain, her struggle cut almost as deep as his own and he felt it echo through his heart and limbs. He wanted to reach out, but she wasn't done yet.

"Like there's this darkness in me, that's overwhelming sometimes. And I don't know where it comes from." Her voice was shaking now, sounding broken even to her own ears. She pressed on, willing herself to hold it together just a little bit longer.

"But I think that's what makes me do these crazy things like-" she paused. She wanted to tell him. He had put everything out there for her to see, and she knew if this was going to work, if they were going to rebuild their trust she had to do the same. It wasn't the kind of obligation she had felt before in her life though, the obligation to be perfect. This was different, it was more like a gravitational force, pulling her in and her secrets out. It was like the look of complete empathy and compassion and care and concern and devotion in his eyes was calling to her, beckoning her own soul and she could not refuse. So steeling her nerves she unclenched her hands and unveiled the red crescent marks on her palms.

Jughead let out a deep breath. He didn't know it was possible for his body to ache so much for another person. He felt his heart literally break at the sight of her hands. He hated that she hurt herself, hated that she felt the need to. But it wasn't a condemning hate, it was a hate that arose from a place of affection, maybe even love. He hated himself for not being able to fix it, for maybe being the cause on occasions like tonight. He understood darkness better than most, recognised its dangerous, seductive call- the one that you didn't even realise the danger of until it was too late.

He knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better, just as she had known. So he did the only thing he could think of. He delicately placed both his hands around hers and brought them to his lips, delivering a firm, but sweet, lingering kiss there. The action said, _I've got you, I accept you, you're not alone_. Betty was touched. Overwhelmed in fact, by the storm of affection and passion it stirred inside her for this broken, beat up boy beside her. There was nothing to say, so she kissed him. Her lips were soft and tender against his, but the kiss itself was hard and spoke volumes. It was short but it said _We'll be okay._ It said _I want you_. It said the _thankyou's_ that were inadequate in verbal form.

When she pulled back she tucked herself into his side. His hand rested on her shoulder, enclosing her in his space, shielding her from the harsh realities of the world. And suddenly the gap between them was erased. It was just him and her huddled together and holding all their shattered pieces together. It was just them and their demons, their fears and doubts all sat comfortably in the booth. They couldn't fix each other, they knew that, but they could be there.


	15. And just like that it changed

**Hey loves!**

 **Its been a while! Sorry I haven't updated life is just crazy right now! I also have a few other stories in the works and will try and post another chapter for Collateral soon!**

 **I just joined tumblr as well and will be posting some fics there and other Bughead stuff as well as some of my original writing [not fanfics] so if you want to check that out its wordsonpages1.**

 **Anyway enjoy this angsty oneshot! xx**

* * *

Jughead swung the door to Pop's open, stepping aside for Betty to enter first. The familiar chime as they crossed the threshold enveloped them both in a sense of comfort and reassurance. Not everything changed. This was still Pop's and they were still them, walking into the neon lit diner as they had countless times before; as children, as friends, as a couple.

It was early and the sun had barely begun to encroach on the town as they made their way to the Chocklit Shoppe. The bright lights, were harsh as always yet encased the place in a warmth unrivalled by any other entity in town. The red leather of the booths shiny and worn, holding thousands of stories and memories.

It was empty bar them, a certain serenity settling with that knowledge.

It had been a long night. After they had been so abruptly interrupted by the Serpent's and Jughead had accepted the jacket- a token of loyalty and a promise of the changes to come- they had spent hours talking, their voices and whispered affirmations of love and will trailing into the early hours of the morning. Betty had aired all her concerns and made him understand she would accept it but it didn't mean she had to like everything that came with the emblem that would now adorn his back. And Jughead had helped her to see that things had already changed and it was about survival now, these people had accepted him and had his back without even knowing him and he needed people in his corner. He made her see that whether they liked it or not he was going to lead a life on the Southside – a fact undisputable- and that he loved her and this could not change that.

Afterwards they had fallen asleep curled up together, their love casting a soft glow across the trailer, warding off the demons that lay beyond just for a little while.

"Good morning kids!" Pop's typical amicable tone greeted. He was behind the counter, finishing putting straws in holders and starting a pot of coffee.

"Morning Pop," Betty returned warmly, a polite smile gracing her face, while Jughead nodded striding over to his usual booth. Betty followed behind him, her fingers laced through his.

"The usual?" the older man called to them from his spot at the counter, a fond smile on his lips as he watched the young couple.

"What else?" Jughead threw back a good natured grin on his face.

He slid to the far side of the booth, and his Hitchcock blonde nestled herself into his side, one leg- clad in his old sweat pants- coming up to rest on the leather while the other rested over his own dark denim covered limb. Her hair was hanging freely by her shoulders and one of his flannels was swallowing her torso. Her face was angled toward his and his breath caught at the sight of her.

She was beautiful always, but in this moment, shrouded by early morning light, free of the shackles of expectation and perfection, dwarfed by his clothing and radiating warmth, she was absolutely stunning. Jughead wasn't stupid. He knew they had a long road ahead of them, that not all of their concerns and fears could be negated in one night. But for now they were okay and she was _here_ and she _loved_ him. It simultaneously made him feel _alive_ and terrified. He had never been good with love, or rather it had never been good to him. But somehow this pastel clad, blonde, smart, determined girl had crept her way into his soul, making home their and prying his trust out of his firm grip to carry in her own. She had unlocked his heart and carved her name deep into the tissue.

"What?" Betty asked, her eyes shining with affection and he realised he had been staring at her. Jughead shook his head, too far gone to feel embarrassed and rather revelling in the effect she had on him.

"Nothing," the raven haired boy said quietly in the minute space between them, eyes alight with mirth and contentment as her face twisted into an expression of mock exasperation.

"Juggie," she whined and he chuckled conceding to tell her.

"You're beautiful Elizabeth Cooper," he stated simply, voice low and honest and Betty felt her heart stutter and her pulse jump at the sincerity she found in his piercing blue eyes. Betty smiled at him, soft and genuine before bringing a hand to his cheek and pecking his lips.

Their eyes remained close for a second as they pulled away, basking in the sensation of each other. "I'll be right back," she whispered, sliding back across the crimson seat and moving toward the ladies room. Jughead sighed as his eyes followed her retreating figure.

He's not sure if he's ever felt more at ease in his entire life as he did right now. Although he wasn't partial to the phrase he couldn't really label this moment anything but perfect. Here in this nostalgic diner that had watched them grow up, offered him sanctity and protection in some of his darkest times, been the facilitator for some of his best memories, he felt at peace. Here in this diner, where he felt at peace with the one person who he felt he truly belonged with, who made him feel like he belonged. Here in this diner, with this girl and no one and nothing else he revelled. He breathed in the lax atmosphere and his lungs thrived in the feeling of fresh, untainted air. The moment was innocent and light and everything he never dreamed he could have.

And then it all changed.

The familiar chime rang out echoing off the walls. And despite the sound being one he had heard billions of times in his life, Jughead felt a shiver run down his spine. Something was off. This was different. Jughead's eyes morphed into a harder shade of blue-steel- as he raised them toward the door. His body froze. Ice crept into his veins and his heart stopped.

Heavy steps echoed off the shining floor, as a disguised, dark figure made his way toward the counter. He had a balaclava over his face but that wasn't the cause of the terror trickling through his veins, freezing his blood and inhibiting his breath. In his left hand the man carried a gun.

Alarm bells were ringing in his head, blaring at him- _move. Run. Do something._ But he wasn't in his body anymore. It was like he watching the events unfold from somewhere high above, an outsider peering in, but not really there.

"Where is he?" the man growled as his slow, demanding steps corrupted the innocence of the new day.

He stopped just before the counter, menacing and trepidation embodied in one burly figure and rough voice. Jughead's eyes drifted to Pop who stood shaking, on the other side of the counter, face contorting in fear. He dared not breathe.

A beat.

Another.

His lungs burned.

"I said where is he?!" The man yelled, aggression filling his voice and bouncing off the walls of the shoppe reverberating in Jughead's ears and making his soul quake. His eyes drifted to the gun which was being raised in the direction of the old man, the click of it being cocked, drawing a sharp inhale from him.

"I please… I don't… who?.. I" Pop babbled incoherently, cheeks glistening with tears as he shook and cowered.

"Fred Andrews. Where. Is. He?" the man repeated threat laced within every syllable as the gun tipped up.

Suddenly Jughead found himself sliding cautiously to the edge of the booth. He was careful to be silent and still. The mention of Fred had kicked his body back to gear and he found himself coming back into reality, terrifying, life threatening reality.

 _Who would want to shoot Fred?_ His brain hummed, while his heart thudded. His movements were calculated as he raised himself up, standing now. The silence in the air was louder than anything he had ever heard and the thrum of blood pounding in his ears created white noise.

"Juggie?"

His eyes snapped to the source of the soft voice that had broken the deafening silence enveloping the diner, tension thick and suffocating. Betty's emotive green eyes filled with fear as she took in the sight before her, limbs freezing to the spot as her body shrunk, further disappearing into his clothes.

The gunman turned, his weapon pointing directly at the love of his life. Jughead's chest constricted unbearably and all air evacuated his lungs. His heart broke as Betty shrunk back further her face going from alarm and fear to full blown panic. His lips were moving before he even registered what he was saying.

"Betty," his voice as hoarse and worn, her gaze locked on his, anxiety ridden eyes pleading with his own. "Betty it's okay, just keep your eyes on me," she swallowed thickly but nodded. The man turning toward him upon the intrusion of Jughead's voice. He felt a sigh of relief leave his lungs as the man's body changed angels once again, the barrel of the gun now staring him down. Betty whimpered in response. Tears pooled in her eyes and he felt the organ in his chest shattering beneath his will to protect her.

"Shutup!" The man yelled , his tone exasperated and impatient. Jughead didn't pay any mind though, his only thought and concern the girl glued to the spot far too many metres away.

"Betts just keep your eyes on me. Everything's gonna be fine." She did what he said, but he could see the tremble in her lips, the stains on her cheeks and the clenched hands by her sides. Hands he longed to grip in his own right now.

Jughead's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest, he felt sick to his stomach and wasn't entirely convinced he wouldn't pass out right there. But somehow he managed to paint a faint smile on his face and keep his gaze locked to hers, ignoring the weapon poised at his chest, despite it taking up all the space in the room.

"I SAID SHUTUP!"

And then it was searing pain.

The room went red and the world fell to black. Jughead stumbled backward, his eyes going wide as his body exacerbated into flames. Somewhere in a far corner of his mind he registered heavy footsteps fleeing. He recollected a flash of black boots against blood stained tiles. But mostly it was just pain-blinding.

Betty's eyes widened as the trigger was pulled, the sound of the shot searing her mind and engraining itself into her haunted memories. She felt the impact hit her square in the chest. Only she wasn't bleeding. She crumbled to her knees, a scream tearing itself from her throat, broken and desperate as Jughead fell back, his eyes too became wide, his face turning pale as his shirt stained red and he fell to the ground. The man fled.

Betty felt tears leak down her face, as distressed sobs and cries ripped their way through her being. She scrambled forward, feeling numb and in excruciating pain all at once.

"Jughead!" She gasped, falling beside his body, her horror stricken eyes darting around the scene. Blood. So much blood. The ground around him was red, his shirt was red, her hands, were red from where they were pressing down on the gaping wound in his abdomen.

"No!" She shook her head furiously as her vision blurred and her eyes stung. Her hands trembled and her blood burned her veins.

"No, no, no, no..NO!" she cried the mantra, over his limp body.

His eyes stared into hers scared and empty. Her sobs wracked her body and her tears stained his face while his blood stained her fingers.

"Juggie please!" her voice sounded like it was underwater and the hysteria in it was unmistakable. The sounds of sirens blaring echoed distantly and she vaguely registered Pop must have called the ambulance.

Jughead's eyes met hers as she brushed his hair away from his forehead which was now damp with sweat.

"Betts-" he wheezed, barely making it through the syllable, his breath escaping him and his face contorting in blinding pain as he spoke.

"Shh," she hushed, salty tears mingling with the words as she stroked his face.

"Just stay with me Jug," she pressed her forehead to his, and willed his being to live. She felt so hopeless and lost and broken and all she could do was watch him die until the paramedics showed up.

"Just keep looking at me," she breathed, unable to get enough air in her lungs. His eyes began to slide shut and cold panic filled her being ten times over.

"No! Jug! JUGGIE!" her red fingers pried his eyes open and he complied, lifting the heavy lids as best he could while she smeared his own blood over his cheeks while she cradled them. His breathes were almost non-existent now and Betty felt the chilling hand of the Grim reaper so close by. She prayed with all her strength as the sobs continued to wrack her frame and her tears were steadily falling on him. She felt incomplete. Like she was being ripped in two or a blade was driving through her chest.

"Don't you dare leave me Forsythe Jones," his lip twitched faintly at the name, but she dare not hope, only praying as she tried not to notice the ghostly white pigment his skin had taken on or the blue shade that now coloured those lips.

"Not now. Not after you made me fall in love with you."


	16. AN

Hey guys,

So this is an author's note and not a chapter.

For anyone who enjoyed the last chapter "And Just Like That...Everything Changed" you may be interested to know that I have extended it to be a multichapter story. So I am going to post it as a separate story from now on. Please check it out if you are interested!

I will continue posting oneshots under this story when inspo strikes though xx

-Wordsonpages


	17. Spiralling and Salvaging

**Hey lovelies! I have been terribly inactive over here for a while and I'm sorry about that!**

 **My exams finish next week and then I have a mid semester uni break so I will be able to write more and catch up on all your lovely works waiting to be read!**

 **Thankyou to everyone who is still following this and reading and thankyou and welcome to any new comers!**

 **I love you all! enjoy xx**

* * *

"Betts?" Jughead asked tentatively stepping through the threshold and into the pastel pink haven that was her bedroom.

The girl in question was pacing in distress, her sock clad feet surely wearing a hold in the carpet where they trod over and over. Her hands were curled in tight fists, her eyes squeezed shut and her cheeks flushed. Her breathing was erratic, becoming more rapid by the second before each inhale morphed into wheezing sounds.

Stray tears clung to her eyelashes, their predecessors leaving stains on her cheeks.

The flannel clad boy felt his heart seize at the sight of her. His body ached with the knowledge of her pain and distress and he felt cold panic shoot through him for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Betty seemed oblivious to his presence, her feet continuing to pace as her lungs continued to burn with the lack of oxygen. Jughead bit his lip, removing his beanie and moving cautiously into the room.

He swallowed down the urge to wrap her up tight in his arms and hold her until the evils of the world could no longer touch her and decided to place a gentle, yet deliberate hand on her shoulder instead.

"Betty," he repeated more firmly.

Her eyes flew open at his touch and call of her name, green orbs wide and panicked. Jughead felt his heart splinter all over again as his blue gaze connected to hers. He loathed that he couldn't rebuild the world to be a better place for her. He despised that he couldn't take the awful pressure in chest away, that he couldn't dispel the intense stresses that overwhelmed her. But he could help her cope with it, he could help her work through it.

"Breathe with me," he instructed, keeping his grasp on her shoulder light enough as to not encroach her personal space and send her further into the panicked spiral of her anxiety attack.

Jughead began to inhale deep and slow, physically engaging with the action and prompting Betty to imitate the rise and fall of his chest.

"That's it, just like blowing up a balloon remember," he encouraged, continuing with the movements until her breathing began to even out again and she was no longer battling with the oxygen around her.

Closing her eyes again, Betty visibly deflated, no longer the wild hurricane of emotions out of her control but now the image of a defeated girl. They were past the point of embarrassment, each seeing each other at their absolute worst and lowest points, but that didn't prevent the irrational shame rearing its ugly head every time she had an attack in front of him

She could feel his concerned gaze on her able to clearly able to picture his drawn brows, pursed lips and blue eyes even behind her closed lids. She appreciated his intuition to give her space, heart radiating warmth for a moment at his care. The warmth faded among the other feelings though- the ones she was unable to label.

Bringing her hands up to her face, Betty wiped the liquid from beneath her eyes sniffling before opening them again. She grimaced at the sting in her palms as her skin flexed to accommodate the movements.

Jughead's eyes widened momentarily and Betty looked at him in confusion, adding another layer to her flurry of feelings. He just shook his head, dark strands falling across his forehead as he took a tentative step closer, Betty nodded letting him know it was okay.

He carefully lifted his own hands, now tucked beneath the sleeves of his flannel and wiped her cheeks. When he removed them from her face and enclosed her hands in his protective ones Betty understood; it was blood, transferred from her palms to her face from the welts her finger nails has created. She let out a shaky exhale feeling the shame heat her face.

She was so damn tired.

Jughead gently and surely brought her wounded hands to his lips, kissing them and then leading her to sit on her bed. Betty complied, too tired to protest.

Once she was perched on the edge of her floral comforter, Jughead moved to her vanity, fetching some antiseptic and bandages which he had made a habit of stashing in her room for times such as this.

He returned to her shortly after, kneeling before her and turning her palms over delicately in his grasp, tending to the cuts. Betty watched him work and felt some of her anxiety settle as he tended to her, his actions were loving and genuine and she was so utterly grateful for that. However, his touch could only do so much and although she felt safer and calmer when he was around, her demons did not vacate the room all together.

When he was done, Jughead interlaced their fingers and looked meaningfully into her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Betty was silent for a moment. She looked down at her hands in his, and then into his eyes.

"Yes," she murmured finally and then hesitated before continuing, "I just don't really have the words."

Jughead nodded, incapable of understanding completely but more than capable of trying to. He stroked his thumb across her palm, the caress reminding her she wasn't alone.

"That's okay."

He rose cautiously from his position before her, giving her time to adjust and process each movement, weary not to startle her or further catalyse her frazzled mentality. After rising to his feet, Jughead brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leant down to kiss her forehead. Then he moved across the room to her stereo, fiddling with his phone for a moment before syncing it to the device and settling on a song.

Music began to filter through the room- the strumming of a guitar, heart wrenchingly beautiful. Her eyebrows furrowed not recognising the song. The lyrics were slightly melancholy but in a different way to his usual music.

But then the chorus resounded and Betty felt a small smile creep onto her lips as Jughead made his way back over to her.

 _I will never let you fall._

 _I'll stand up with you forever._

 _I'll be there for you through it all._

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Tears pricked at her eyes again. These ones different, not overwhelmed but gracious. Betty quickly cuddled into his side as he lay down on the bed, opening his arms for her. She was calm now, and looking for comfort, for him to hold her tight and keep her jagged pieces from piercing through her skin. He anchored her and held her and gave her hope. Everything was crazy and she felt crazy, but he was there to remind her she was never alone and she was loved and although that couldn't fix her, it made it all a little less daunting, a fraction less scary.

"I've got you," he whispered into her hair, as he lovingly caressed the gold strands while she rested her head on his chest.

"I know," she sighed as she snuggled further into his embrace.

"I love you," he continued with conviction, making her heart skip a beat and warmth to invade her senses, driving the darkness back a step.

"I know."


	18. To Be a Family

**So I am so so sorry for being so absent on here lately! Things have been a bit crazy and I have some health issues that can make writing and posting a bit difficult sometimes and I have been focussing a little more on trying to build my tumblr account. But please know I love you guys and your beautiful reviews and encouragement as well as your support mean the world to me, so thankyou! You guys are the best.**

 **this one comes from a prompt whereby Betty and Jughead had a child at 16 and are now 20. Their child was born with autism and they go out somewhere and he has a meltdown and Betty gets overwhelmed and freezes. Jughead and his son have a really great bond.**

 **I am really proud of this one and took my time with some research etc because of the subject matter. I wanted to do it justice and I hope I have. One of the best prompts I have recieved and I am grateful to be given the opportunity to write about something to honest, real and relatable to people xx**

* * *

"Ready Jug?" Betty called from the living room eyes darting around as she mentally ran through the list of supplies she needed for their outing. The blonde nodded her head in affirmation, satisfied that she had managed to cram everything they could possibly need in the day bag.

The sound of two sets of footsteps padding down the hallway of their small home pre-empted her answer before it was delivered from the aforementioned party.

"Yeah babe."

Grabbing the day bag off the coffee table and slinging it over her shoulder Betty turned toward Jughead's voice. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she took in the sight of her long-term boyfriend leaning against the door frame, _their_ almost four year old son standing close to his father's legs- not quite touching.

It was a vision that never failed to make her heart contract and warmth spread throughout her being.

Noticing her smile, Jughead's lips twitched in retaliation. He raised a dark eyebrow at her teasingly.

"I think your mum's checking me out bud," Jughead quipped casting a glance down at Ollie who was idly fiddling with his fingers and watching the floor.

"Don't flatter yourself Jones," the young mother teased back, rolling her eyes at him good naturedly, "Okay let's get going or Kevin's going to lecture us on the value of respect again."

Jughead let out a laugh at that, nodding before pushing himself off the door frame.

"Out," Ollie mumbled glancing up at his father with wide eyes and scrunched brows that made the young man's heart clench with affection.

"Yeah Ol, she won't admit it though," he kneeled down to his son's level, placing a sure hand on his arm and waiting a moment before picking him up and settling the toddler on his hip.

Jughead grabbed his keys from the bowl near the door before opening the front door.

"It's not even his event," he threw over his shoulder to Betty continuing on with their conversation as though there had been no interruption; a norm after parenthood had dawned upon them.

The blonde merely shrugged, moving past him out the door way.

"Yes, although I think Veronica would probably appreciate our punctuality as well, she's only in town for a few more days and it is her birthday," Betty replied.

"Birthday," Ollie mumbled as the pair manoeuvred him into the car seat. Betty smiled at her son, finishing buckling his seat belt as Jughead hopped in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"That's right, Aunt V's birthday," she affirmed, smoothing down Ollie's wild blonde curls. The toddler squirmed away from her touch, his blue eyes flicking to the floor. Betty removed her hand and sighed.

She tried her best not to take her son's aversion personally. He wasn't as severely adverse or hypersensitive to touch as other children on the autism spectrum but it did still bother him. She and Jughead had learned resilience in showing affection to their son. He was mostly okay when the touch was heavy and anticipatory; it was the soft brushes of affection that they would sometimes slip up with through instinct that he would flinch away from.

They had learned to understand and adapt to the quality in their son, but it didn't mean it made it any easier to have the little person you loved so much recoil from you. Betty cherished the moments when Ollie sought her out for physical affection or comfort and tried to remind herself of those moments during the moments when he shied away from her. She respected his discomfort, but it didn't make her heart ache any less.

"Betts?" Jughead's voice broke Betty from her reverie. She blinked a few times before meeting his gaze in the rear view mirror. His tone was soft and understanding and Betty felt herself falling a little further in love with him in that moment- except it wasn't just that moment it was a million moments since they were 16 and he had promised her that they would make this work.

She smiled back at him, a small curve of the lips tilting more toward the side of genuine than placatory, before closing the back car door and moving to climb in the passenger seat.

Her right hand immediately found the stereo, while Jughead's immediately clasped her left, his other holding a firm grip on the wheel as they set off on the relatively short drive to Greendale. Veronica had booked a table at the new bistro that had opened there and although both Jughead and Betty always enjoyed seeing their friends whom were only in town for a short while longer the latter couldn't deny that the unfamiliar venue caused an uncomfortable pressure to erupt in her chest.

Sensing her unease Jughead gave her hand a squeeze. Betty took a deep breath and let her eyes card over his form, finding comfort in his beauty. His sharp jaw, striking blue eyes and dark hair [still partially covered by a beanie] were features that had only become more attractive as he matured and she still found herself in awe of being able to call him hers after almost five years together.

The windows were rolled down slightly and Betty let the warm summer air calm her as it drifted across her skin. The sounds of the Rolling Stones filtered through the stereo of the truck and Betty couldn't help but laugh as Ollie bounced happily in the back to the sound. He loved all music, but classic rock was his favourite, something Jughead was exceptionally proud of.

The peaceful feeling didn't last though. Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant and Betty could see her friend's various vehicles littered across the spaces. Her hands clenched nervously once Jughead had to pull his away to park the truck.

"Dad," Ollie shouted from the back seat and Jughead turned around after shutting off the engine.

"Yeah bud?"

"Dad, music," Jughead was spun around in his seat now, giving Ollie his full attention while Betty was busying herself grabbing the day bag and Veronica's present from the back seat.

"We'll listen to more later, but now we have to go inside," the dark haired man tried to assure.

"Music!" Ollie's hands were fidgeting and his eyebrows were scrunched, with a little pout to rival his mother's best signalling his impending distress.

"Na bud, how about we talk about trains instead?" He placated, quickly unlocking his phone and pulling up some pictures he had saved of the freight vehicles to occupy his son's attention.

It seemed to do the trick as Ollie grabbed the device eagerly and started babbling nonsensically a few delayed moments later about Thomas the Tank engine and his favourite trains.

Moving out of the car, Jughead came up to the passenger side and carefully extracted Ollie from his car seat, placing the little blonde boy on his chubby legs. Kneeling down Jughead held his hand out.

"Can I have my phone back please?" Ollie kept his blue eyes that mirrored his fathers trained on the asphalt ground, shaking his head.

"Thomas… blue train and Percy-"

Jughead nodded, engaging his son's conversation.

"Yeah that's very true but dad needs his phone back now. I promise you can have it back once we're inside," he tried to reason with him, ducking his head a little to meet Ollie's eyes. The toddler shuffled flicking his eyes between his dad and the ground.

Betty bit her lip to hold back a small chuckle of amusement at the stubborn little boy; she knew he didn't refuse in order to be stubborn but it was still endearing to her to see his eye brows furrowed so much like his father's.

Moving gently down to kneel beside him, Betty ensured Ollie acknowledged her presence before placing her hands on his arms.

"Ollie if you don't give Daddy back his phone then he's going to have to carry you inside and no one will know what a big boy you are now," she stated in a firm but not threatening tone. Their little boy's eyes widened for a second, flicking to his mother. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the adorably conflicted look on his face.

"Okay, I guess mum's right," Jughead began, moving as though he was going to pick Ollie up. The toddler's hands quickly shot out, offering the phone back to his dad immediately. Jughead smirked as he and Betty shared a brief look with equal amusement shining in their gazes.

"Thanks little man," Jughead said pocketing the phone, while Betty smiled at her son in gratitude.

"Big boy," he uttered offering his hand to his mother to hold as they began to walk towards the front door.

"That's right," the blonde agreed, handing the bag over to Jughead.

Jughead paused before opening the door, turning to Betty.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous today Betty Cooper?" he asked in mock concern. Betty laughed, finding herself appreciating his ability to ease her nerves all over again.

"Shut up," she murmured pecking his lips, before following him through the doors of the restaurant.

"Betty!" Veronica's enthusiastic voice rang across the room before the young woman morphed into a blur of raven hair and purple fabric, practically throwing herself at her best friend. Betty laughed at her friend's antics, holding her ground firmly as not to jostle her son- who was still holding her hand- too much.

"Happy Birthday V," she said as they broke from their embrace, holding out a small neatly wrapped package to the socialite. Veronica beamed her eyes soft yet alight with the excitement of being around her friends and the attention of her birthday.

"Happy Birthday Veronica," Jughead offered with a smile, Veronica turned her attention to him then, leaning across to kiss his cheek.

"Thankyou Jughead. And how's my favourite little man?" Veronica inquired offering Ollie a warm smile.

"Trains dad," Ollie insisted completely ignoring the birthday girl, who merely waved off Betty's sheepish apology and led them to the long table toward the side of the open room.

As they shuffled between chairs Betty cast a look behind her shoulder at her boyfriend who was currently juggling the day bag, the car keys and a very enthusiastic Ollie who he was managing to keep up a very engaged conversation about trains with. Jughead met her eyes with and offered her a boyish smile and nodded his head toward the table. Any guilt that Betty had at effectively leaving him with all the responsibilities instantly vanished with his reassuring glance.

"Ladies and gentlemen Riverdale's very own Haley and Nathan Scott," Veronica joked as they approached the long table filled with their friends.

"What?" Archie questioned face scrunched in confusion.

Veronica sighed dramatically in resignation of their lack of pop culture education.

"Never mind."

"Hey guys," Betty greeted, accepting Archie's hug as he stood up to greet her; Kevin who was situated on the other side of the table merely waved as standing would have created an awkward shuffling congregation of people in the somewhat crowded restaurant.

"You guys are on the end and I can get the waiter to bring over a highchair if you want?" Veronica offered, while Archie was helping Jughead sort out the things he was carrying.

"Thanks V but don't worry he's a bit old for the highchair now," Betty laughed, nudging the dark haired girl in jest. It was these moments when she was reminded of the distance in their small group as they all grew up and came into adults of their own. When she was reminded of how estranged her and Jughead had become from other people their age.

Veronica blushed slightly but laughed it off returning to her seat next to Archie's.

"The tracks… ground and…" Ollie continued to orate in his slightly delayed and impaired chatter while Jughead sat him in the chair next to his own and Betty sat beside the birthday girl.

"Sorry we're a little late," Jughead apologised once they had settled.

"I'll forgive it this time but only because the birthday Queen forbade me from lecture giving today," Kevin chimed in, his voice light and his sassiness complete with an overzealous and obviously joking eye role.

"Well we do have a pretty good excuse most of the time," Jughead quipped back in his usual sardonic manner, although clearly not offended.

Laughter emerged across the table; however, the connotation of how different their lives were was not lost on the group.

And as the conversation continued Betty couldn't help but reflect on exactly how differently their lives had shaped up to be. While their friends put forth conversational topics about college courses, part time jobs, dorm rooms and room-mates the young parents let them be privy to the small window of pre-school and full time work for Fred Andrews, of speech pathologist and doctors' appointments, of grocery stores and strict routines. The looks on their faces were always the same- shock and a hint of pity with a tinge of pride and respect. The juxtaposition of the life she thought she would be living at 20 years old and the one that she was living made Betty's head spin. They were two completely different universes. Neither Jughead nor she would change anything, Ollie and this family had become their world, but the drift between themselves and the group of college students they were surrounded by still made them ache a little.

"Dad really loves having you guys around Jug," Archie commented after swallowing a mouth of food.

The red head waited a moment before pursuing the question. His beanie wearing brother's unresponsiveness signalling he hadn't heard.

"Jug?" he prodded, with a small chuckle.

The man in question was currently preoccupied with Ollie who was scribbling with crayons pausing every now and then to roll them around in his hands or accept a bite of food.

"Thomas… blue, dad. Favourite… Thomas," the toddler drabbled while Jughead drew some random scribbles on the edge of the page.

"Mine too bud. Sorry arch?" He looked up at his red-headed best friend.

But before Archie could respond to the question the door of the restaurant chimed, signalling an entrance. A large group of workmen shuffled through the threshold bustling and boisterous. And as if the universe was looking to throw a curve ball, one of the members of that large group accidentally ran into a waitress carrying a tray stacked with dishware which was sent crashing to the floor. Glass shattered everywhere with a distinct crash, followed by shrill exclamations and raising voices.

Ollie's face scrunched in discomfort as the noises grew. His fingers dropping the crayons and fiddling anxiously.

"Dad?" the little boy muttered. Jughead turned his eyes down his features becoming concerned.

Ollie's hands became more aggressive in their movements as he began to shake his head.

"Dad!" he exclaimed.

Betty's eyes met Jughead's. They knew what was about to happen.

Within seconds Ollie was screaming and writhing, tears streaming down his face as his hands beat down on the table. His little body squirmed as his shrill screams trumped all other noise in the crowded restaurant.

The background noise faded away and all of a sudden all eyes were on their table.

Betty froze. Her friend's eyes imploring them with panic as patrons of the restaurant began to whisper and stare, judgement in their eyes.

Ollie's screaming continued. Betty felt her heart breaking as she took in her son having a meltdown.

Jughead quickly moved into action carefully taking Ollie in his arms and carrying him away from the table and briskly walking outside the restaurant away from the noise and the abrasive objects that could cause any harm to him. Once out the door he placed the still screaming and fretting Ollie on his feet yet kept a hold of his hands, ensuring he was unable to hit himself. Their son was still profusely shaking his head as if attempting to dispel all of the noise from his brain. Jughead waited, not speaking yet, as he didn't want to add to the sensory invasion that had triggered the kid so severely.

Yet she couldn't move. Betty's body was frozen under the weight of gazes, paralysed by the comments of strangers judging her child, judging her. Her hands slowly curled into fists, nails digging into palms as her breathing became shallow.

"Betty?" Veronica asked, gently placing a hand on her arm. Betty's eyes darted between her best friend and the window where Jughead was attempting to console _their_ child. The guilt flooded her system immediately, only serving to exacerbate the anxiety she was already feeling. Her chest was aching and she couldn't seem to actually get any air into her lungs. The room was almost spinning.

"B! Betty, breathe," Veronica exclaimed alarmed. Her own gaze alternating between Jughead and Betty. She looked lost.

"I-" Betty's own attempt at a sentence was cut off by her own gasping inhales.

" _Did you see that child?"_

" _Young parents, god help us with this next generation"_

The voices of obnoxious middle aged women penetrated her mind, making her hands clench tighter.

"I just need a minute," she managed to splutter out before getting up and rushing into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes and a lot of self-loathing, guilt ridden thoughts and breathing exercises later Betty finally re-emerged from the bathroom. Hair tied back in a low bun and sun dress sufficiently wrinkled.

As she made her way across to the table three pairs of eyes immediately landed on her, each with that same sympathetic, pitying gaze.

"Okay girl?" Veronica asked.

Betty nodded, feeling small and slightly embarrassed under the eyes of her friends. She could clearly see that they felt bad for her, were worrying about her. Meanwhile her boyfriend was outside still single handily coping with their son's meltdown. God she felt terrible. The darkness in her heart chipping away.

"Arch can you pass me that bag?" she asked tiredly with a forced smile. Her sense and mother mode finally kicking into gear.

"Yeah sure Betts," he nodded, reaching under the table to grab the day bag she had expertly packed and passing it to her.

Squaring her shoulders, Betty attuned to her tunnel vision focussing on the image on her boyfriend and son through the glass window and ignoring the stares and whispers of the pretentious patrons who somehow thought they had the right to comment on her family.

Betty's heart clenched and her stomach dropped as she took in the sight of Jughead sitting on the on the footpath, their son curled in his arms now. It simultaneously broke her heart and filled her with so much for love.

This was pretty common. After the initial stages of the meltdown surpassed and he began to calm Ollie would crawl into their arms, seeking out comfort. One of the first things they had learned about dealing with his meltdowns was to let him seek comfort in them; don't coddle. It was hard, fighting their every instinct to wrap him up and protect him but it became a practiced skill. Remove him from the situation, ensure he is in a safe space, try and eliminate stimulus, do not exacerbate stimulus.

"And do you know what kind of train Thomas is?" she heard Jughead murmur in their son's ear, slowly extricating communication from him, as he began to calm in order to propel the diversion of his attention.

Ollie mumbled something into his chest and continued to stare down at his lap.

"Hey," Betty greeted softly, the words travelling across the warm air to her boyfriend's ears.

Jughead's eyes softened as he took in the sight of her, dishevelled and clearly down trodden.

Ollie was still thrashing though less erratically now and his cries were more like strangled gasps than screams.

"Hi," Jughead whispered, though his gaze let her in on the concern he was feeling for her in that moment.

Sighing, Betty came to sit down next to him. She slowly unzipped the bag and pulled out a set of headphones, plugging them into her phone and passing them to Jughead.

As he adjusted his grip on Ollie she hit play on the playlist specifically created to calm him and divert his attention. Jughead then very gently told Ollie he was going to put the headphones on before placing them atop his blonde curls and carefully over his ears.

They sat in silence for a while. They must have looked an interesting sight, two twenty year olds sitting on the curb outside a restaurant with their distraught toddler.

Her eyes were downcast, while his gaze was out straight ahead.

Betty lightly nudged the toe of his converse with her own, wanting more than anything to seek comfort in his touch at that moment. Her son needed it more though and she sure as hell would never deprive him.

The little retaliation of his shoe knocking against hers was enough for now though. The feeling of his body sat next to hers only inches away was enough. He was their rock.

"You okay?" Jughead asked after a few more minutes of deteriorating silence. Ollie was mostly settled now, the music calming him more than placatory words could.

Betty exhaled loudly, turning her eyes to meet his and offering a deprecating smile.

"No."

Honesty. That's what the two of them did. Jughead nodded.

"I don't know what happened Juggie. I just froze, it was like my body wouldn't move and there was so many people just _judging_ us. _Judging him_ like it was his fault. And then I couldn't breathe and god I am such a terrible mother-"

"Hey," he interrupted her sharply, a hand reaching out to gently entangle with her slender fingers.

"You Betty Cooper are the best mother this world has ever seen. And screw everyone else. Our family is none of their business," Jughead spoke with a conviction that managed to untangle some of the knots in her stomach and send her soul locking itself further onto his.

She nodded in earnest, before letting their eyes flick to their son again who was now almost asleep in Jughead's arms- a forty minute episode could do that to a kid.

"I don't know what happened though Jug, it's not like this is the first time this has happened. Meltdowns aren't knew, we cope with them all the time. I just felt so helpless and you… god _you_ were so great-" her words were flustered yet exhausted, coming out deprecating and thick with the emotion that was choking in her throat.

"Betty stop. You are allowed to have a panic attack. This isn't easy and yes this is a part of parenthood for us that I know you are more than capable of handling but here's the thing. You have an anxiety disorder. You were stressed about being in a new place and already tense. You are going to have your moments. You are human and you can't control that any more than this one can."

Betty wondered how it was that Jughead always knew exactly what to say to her. Five years later and he was still there picking up her broken pieces and reminding her to be careful with them but never asking her to fix them.

She was suddenly having a flashback to two sixteen year olds huddled on a bathroom floor. One blonde girl sobbing like a frazzled emotional mess, pregnancy test in hand while a flannel clad boy held her tight in his arms and promised her they would make it. He promised her he would be her rock, _hers_ forever. He told her she was his family always and that he couldn't wait to have a family _with_ her.

And just like that sixteen year old girl, Betty found herself thanking god all over again for blessing her with such an amazing man to call her love.

"But you didn't freeze," her mouth betrayed her mind and her insecurities slipped out. Jughead's hand tightened around hers.

"No but that's the point of being a team right?" He asked so sincerely it almost hurt. Betty couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto her lips then.

"Jughead Jones you truly are something else," she shook her head in amazement.

Yeah they must have looked an odd little family, sitting on the curb outside a restaurant with a sleeping child when they were barely more than children themselves. But it was _their_ family and it was perfectly imperfect.


	19. Is this the beginning of our chapter?

Betty found herself letting out a small sigh of relief as her street came into view. It wasn't that the date had been bad necessarily- Trev was a lovely guy- it had just felt strange. After garnering the information she had desired about Polly and Jason they had proceeded to share some fries and engage in medial chatter. And while it had been pleasant enough Betty found her mind just wasn't quite focussed on the boy across from her. The conversation although, not bad was rather forced, each sentence disrupted by awkward silences and many apologies and asks for repetitions of questions on her part.

Betty did feel bad about her clear absence of presence throughout the duration of their date, unable to miss the disappointed sheen in Trev's eyes after the fourth time she had spaced out. He was trying and genuinely nice and there she was falling into her subconscious. Once they had finished their fries rather than order more drinks Trev had offered to walk her home, evidently down trodden. Betty had agreed, having enough to sense to make an excuse about feeling sick and a distracted by the revelation about Polly. Trev had offered her a sympathetic look of understanding and insisted he didn't mind.

She couldn't help the flush that had ridden up on her cheeks then, feeling partially thankful it helped to sell her illness excuse, but mostly guilty and embarrassed about her lie. Because the truth was while she was feeling the sting of the truths revealed about her sister, the majority of Betty's preoccupation had been with a certain raven haired, beanie wearing, and sardonic boy.

 _Jughead Jones_.

Every time the door had chimed she found herself peering over her shoulder hoping to see him. And every time she did not her hope sunk and she instigated a barrage of berating comments at herself. She tried to convince herself it was because he _always_ hung out here, but if she was being honest she knew it was because she had stupidly allowed herself to believe he had been jealous. His biting comments in the Blue and Gold earlier evoking a herd of butterflies to erupt in her stomach and a stupid grin to erupt on her face.

"Well ah, goodnight," Trev uttered, shifting his weight from foot to foot as they reached her drive way.

Betty called upon her 'girl next door' smile, shining it brightly in his direction while placing a delicate hand on his arm.

"Goodnight, thank you for tonight and for walking me home. Sorry I was a bit distant."

"It's fine Betty, I'll see you at school," he said, and Betty was both grateful for his manners and for the fact he didn't try and push any physical embrace upon her.

Once the defeated boy had turned his back on her and started down the street again Betty allowed herself to let out a huff of frustration and scrub her hands over her face. She found herself thanking god her parents were working late at the Register again, meaning she could avoid the sure fire round of questions her mother would shoot at her.

"I'm no expert on teenage social practices but can I safely assume that the fact you are home by 8:30pm means your date didn't approach Nicholas Sparks's territory?"

Betty startled at the drawling voice breaking through the night air. Her eyes widening as she turned in the direction of the Andrew's house to find none other than Jughead seated on the porch steps.

"What're you…" she began as he stood up, taking lazy steps toward her.

Jughead shrugged, feeling a tinge of embarrassment at his current situation. He hadn't really meant to wait for her, he never wanted to be _that_ guy. But he couldn't deny the ugly shade of green that had tainted his being as soon as she had spoken the words "it's a date" to another boy. And being the homeless social outcast that he was, Jughead wasn't left with many other options that night while he had been avoiding Pop's. So he had ended up at the Andrew's using the guise of taking steps to repair his friendship with Archie while really just taking advantage of the location to see _her_.

"I was just leaving when you guys got here," he easily lied, pushing down the bitter taste of it in his mouth because it was _Betty_ he was lying to.

The blonde girl nodded, feeling her heart beat a little faster in her chest. She wondered if he had been waiting for her, and again found the word "jealous" clinging on to her desirous reaction from him. She quickly pushed that down though, fighting the blush along with it. It was strange to be feeling such things because of Jughead, but what was even stranger- she liked it.

"So was I right?" he pressed after a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward, but the air held intensity previously unknown to them.

Betty titled her head in confusion, taking a moment to process the question while Jughead's eyes scrutinised her.

"I'm sorry?"

"The date, was it good?" Jughead clarified, trying to keep his tone casual, despite the war of emotions raging within him; jealously, distain, hope, anxiety.

Betty bit down on her lip to fight the smile rising on her mouth. She had known Jughead long enough to know the difference between his natural casual, apathetic tone and his practiced one that he utilised to shield his true emotions. And even if she was still hazy on what those emotions could be and the butterflies reared again, making her body feel light and warm. _Maybe she had been right_.

"It wasn't a date Juggie," she whispered, soft and sweet like the pink shirt she wore. Except the words and her tone of voice didn't feel practiced and deliberately employed like her shirt did.

Jughead let out a visible sigh of relief and Betty had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around his shoulders and lean into him. Her mind startled at that. They had always been close, but lately things between them felt different. Maybe it was because the world was no longer hidden beneath a rose coloured tint. Maybe it was because he was black and she was turning charcoal recently. Maybe it was because he was stead fast becoming her constant. Maybe it was because he had grown and his shoulders were broader, his smirk more charming, his eyes so blue…

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck-his nervous twitch- at his obvious show of feeling, suddenly experiencing an exposure he tried hard to shy away from. The monster in his chest settled as a moment of calm settled upon his being.

"Good," he uttered quietly after a moment, offering her a boyish smirk, eyes peering up at her from beneath his lashes, head slightly bowed.

Betty couldn't fight her smile any longer, the grin breaking across her face and her cheeks feeling tight with the force of it. Her eyes shone brightly and Jughead couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed any longer because any level of discomfort and openness was worth bringing out that smile. He was temporarily blinded by its radiance and it was a glow he would happily bask in forever.

"You weren't jealous were you Jug?" Betty asked light and teasing.

Jughead rose his brows at her sardonically, his chest feeling lighter in her presence and her almost flirty demeanour making him feel slightly less intimidated by the question.

"Please Betty don't flatter yourself," he joked back, nudging her arm lightly. The blonde's face fell at that and panic flashed in his expression, the dark haired boy stumbling over his words to right himself.

"Well goodnight then I guess," Betty offered, dialect back to her usual politeness and the touch on his arm less intimate than her words had been moments ago.

Jughead mentally kicked himself. Because yeah he had been jealous as hell, he just hadn't thought she had wanted him to be, or even would have registered it really.

Thankfully his mind caught up to the alarming situation with a plan of appeasement just before her feet could carry her through her front door.

"Hey Betts?" he called out and she stilled, key poised in the lock.

"Yeah?" Betty threw back not turning around.

Jughead took a deep breath.

"Say hypothetically I was jealous… What then?"

Her breath caught.

The tension in her shoulders deflated, her lip drew between her teeth began as her heart pounded against her rib cage.

"You're the movie buff, come writer… you tell me," Betty turned toward him now, a shy smile fighting its way back on her face.

Jughead watched her with appraising eyes, his own heart skipping a beat at the sight of the girl next door looking at him like he was a mystery she wanted to solve and inviting him to write their story.

And as she closed disappeared inside her house and the door clicked shut behind her, Jughead found himself thinking for the first time that maybe he had a shot with Betty Cooper after all.


End file.
